


真相是假

by d7b7



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barebacking, Blood Pacts, Boggarts, Bottom Gellert Grindelwald, Choking, Dreams and Nightmares, Happy Ending, Letters, Limbo, M/M, Memories, Mirror of Erised, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: “知道我为什么恨你吗？”我唯一的爱来自我唯一的恨。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 看清警告

一九四五年  
  
“知道我为什么恨你吗？”  
  
恨？尽管邓布利多仍然没有放松戒备，也许要等到远远地离开这个地方，回到霍格沃兹的屏障后，经过几周、几月甚至好几年才能终于放松，他内部某根麻痹已久的软肋却冷不丁地被刺伤惊醒了。  
  
恨。他模糊地想着，不明白疼痛和惊讶从何而来。格林德沃奋斗半生的事业因为他们之间的决斗毁于一旦——除此之外，难道还有别的理由吗？  
  
邓布利多不知道。他不了解格林德沃，没有真正了解过。他曾确信他们是世间唯一能触及彼此灵魂的人，直到现实甩来狠狠一巴掌，才发现自己对真相一无所知。  
  
“想听听么？”  
  
不，他在十八岁的短暂夏日里听够了，换来其后经年累月的悔恨。其实内心深处他不是没有察觉格林德沃的本质，却选择了视若无睹，才招来恶果。他曾经有许许多多问题，想面对格林德沃一一质问。如今他不再寻找答案，心知得到的只会是谎言——从来都是谎言。  
  
走吧，有个软弱的声音求道。格林德沃沦为阶下囚，此地职责已了，别的地方需要他。牺牲那么多，失去那么多，重建有时比战争本身更艰难。  
  
“也许更该问的是——”格林德沃的声音隔着囚室大门有些沉闷，“知道我在你身上看到了什么吗？”  
  
邓布利多瞪着门双手握拳。几十年过去了，格林德沃竟还妄想用同样的招数——充满引诱与怂恿的言辞，没有说出口的暗示，一环套一环的问题影响、操纵他？然而他的脑海中，一幅幅昏黄的画面不受控制地浮现，耳边似乎又响起昔日的私语呢喃。  
  
一个傻瓜。  
  
昏暗的光线中，黑色的门矗立于走廊尽头默默回望，仿佛与四周的墙融为了一体，又仿佛一团迷雾连接着另一个世界。“我看到一头困兽。”  
  
他转身迈步，没有回头。  
  
***  
  
邓布利多又看到了他们。  
  
一个金发一个红发，数十年如一日青春年少、风华正茂，他们截然不同但一样才华横溢、满怀抱负，约定共同追逐那光芒万丈的梦想。  
  
谎言。  
  
他走上前，逼迫自己将虚假表象下的事实看得更真切。一旦知晓往哪里落眼，隐藏的真相便一览无遗了。光芒万丈的是格林德沃，他就是光，他才是邓布利多盲目追逐的梦想，而追逐是后者那段时间的拿手好戏。  
  
他跟随他们走在如茵的绿草地。格林德沃爬上一块半人高的岩石，居高临下低头问他——少年的他。  
  
“知道我在你身上看到了什么吗？”  
  
不对，格林德沃没有这么问过。那天，他们坐在岩石上远眺落日，格林德沃披着满肩金红色的余晖，眉目有一种在他身上极罕见的恬静，那时他的眼睛还没有被黑魔法玷污，比天空更蓝比大海更深邃比野火更炙热，里面全是身旁的红发少年，只有那红发的少年。“跟我走。”  
  
“当然，”邓布利多毫不迟疑地答应，“为了更伟大的利益。”  
  
“为缔造它的人。”错了，格林德沃也没有说过这句话，但有没有可能……这才是真正发生过的事实？  
  
就连从山谷吹来的晚风也比记忆中强劲许多，格林德沃仍站在高处，衣摆翩跹。怕他摔着，邓布利多跨前两步，伸手。“小心。”  
  
格林德沃扬眉，纵身一跃。  
  
邓布利多的心跳到了嗓子眼。时间像是静止了，包围他们的世界无限延展、拉长，一片光怪陆离中只有格林德沃是清晰的，他在半空中双臂舒展，仿佛一眨眼就会飞得无影无踪。然后时间突然加速，所有的动作在一瞬间完成，邓布利多的手还向前伸着，格林德沃恰恰好好落进他的怀抱。  
  
空气倒灌进口鼻，呛得邓布利多说不出话，连退几步才稳住重心。格林德沃搂着他的脖子开怀大笑，发梢拂过他的嘴唇，自由地像只小鸟，甜蜜宛若情人。  
  
真实和虚假模糊了界限，邓布利多只想抱紧怀里的自由与梦想再也不放。可是透过另一双眼睛——数十年后阅尽沧桑与背叛，他看到一个傻瓜与捕食者相拥。他看到了格林德沃的眼睛，那是一双猎鹰的眼睛，高高在上俯瞰领地，等待着出击的最佳时机。  
  
“我们，只有你和我，阿不思。”  
  
都是谎言。  
  
“不。”  
  
格林德沃一怔，企图往后退。“什么？”  
  
邓布利多曾经松手过，太年轻、太害怕。这次，他没有。  
  
格林德沃毫不犹豫地拔出了魔杖。看呐，一旦不如意，他的真面目便暴露出来了。可惜这是邓布利多的记忆，没有人能在记忆里打败其主人。  
  
“Expelliarmus（缴械咒）。”  
  
魔杖落地的同时，他也将挣扎不休的身躯压到地上，从全新的角度审视对方，感觉既惊奇又快意。少年时代他是两人中矮小瘦弱的那个，可瞧瞧现在，他看到自己的双手强壮宽大，只需要一只就能掌控对方的双腕，一只就能握住那苍白脆弱的颈项。  
  
“放开我！”  
  
现在，谁是困兽？少年邓布利多消失了。格林德沃的蓝眼睛里倒映的人影上了年纪变了样。邓布利多从没有如此确定过这才是真相。  
  
“你是谁？”  
  
拳脚、牙齿和指甲，格林德沃打起架来跟他的脾气一样暴烈，可惜体型和力量的差异明摆着，他的反抗好比蚍蜉撼树，小猫挠痒。  
  
邓布利多说不清压制与反抗的游戏持续了多久或从什么时候开始变味，他过于乐在其中了。直到突然之间，身下的人眼睛圆瞪一动不再动。  
  
他差点反射性地因为担心松开手，要不是大腿上抵着的热量和硬度透露出另一个真相。再次审视身下的少年——发丝凌乱气息急促，红晕沿着脖子钻进被扯开的领口，即便两腿间包裹私处的布料被顶得高高耸起，满脸怒气与窘迫，依然华美得让人屏息。  
  
“阿不思呢，你把他怎么了？”  
  
不要再假装了。  
  
他替少年拨开被汗水黏在脸颊上的头发，轻轻别到耳后，手指顺耳廓的弧线往下越过颈侧动脉，然后再次握住那段裸露的颈项。脉搏跳动，喉结上下游移，声带震颤，肌肉最细微的抽搐，皮肤表面不断攀升的热意，什么也逃不出他的掌心。  
  
“安静。”  
  
格林德沃脸颊通红，飞快地闭了闭眼，浅色的睫毛微微颤动，是因为上方喷洒下来的吐息，还是因为愤怒、惊慌、羞耻，亦或是违背常理的身体反应？也许都有，恐怕他本人也分不清。这么骄傲不驯的灵魂，当然不曾落到过如此境地。除了邓布利多，过去没有别人办到过，将来也不允许有。  
  
真实。我的。他一点儿一点儿收紧手指，注视着那双眼睛越睁越大，里面的光华渐渐涣散。被他用左手钳制着高举过头的两只手先是紧握拳头，接着仿佛被某种看不见的力量强行一根根掰开，胡乱抓了几下后揪住一把勉强能够到的杂草；被他用身体分开的两条腿则踩着地反复蹬踏，靴跟把泥土翻了出来，在绿茵间留下深深浅浅的黑痕。  
  
“阿——”格林德沃的嘴巴比眼睛张得更大，但两片发青的薄唇里只能挤出支离破碎的喉音。这样又过去几秒，他似乎被逼到了临界点，又像被抽了一鞭子，先是骤然静止，然后全身惊跳，两条腿一齐离地夹住邓布利多的腰剧烈颤抖，徒劳地想要蜷缩起身体。  
  
权力的滋味甘甜如斯。  
  
只需要再一小会，邓布利多便能在没有任何人受到伤害前，一劳永逸地解决未来的黑魔王，将灾祸的源头就地正法，这对除了他以外的整个魔法界和麻瓜世界而言，无疑是天大的幸事。  
  
但“除了他以外”是个关键，而且……而且对一个尚未犯罪的少年下杀手，跟黑魔王又有什么区别呢？  
  
他看着下方的蓝眼睛，它们已经没有了焦点，其后的冷酷与算计也消失殆尽，像两汪清澈见底的泉水，不含半点杂质与阴霾——拯救有很多种方法，他猛然领悟到，眼前就是长久以来求而不得的机会。格林德沃依然年轻耀眼，邪恶的种子还没有生根发芽，拯救他即是拯救世界，以及那些生命中不应逝去的人。有了对真相的洞悉，邓布利多可以督促他走上一条截然不同的道路，在每一个引向歧途的路口替他选择正确的方向。  
  
邓布利多一松手，格林德沃像被抽掉了全身的骨头，瘫软到地上，只有起伏的胸膛和喉咙里漏气般的嘶嘶声证明他还活着。接着他开始咳嗽，恨不得把五脏六腑咳出来似的，这么做反而令空气愈发难以进入心肺。他大概也意识到了，企图坐起身，但手腕还被固定在头顶上方，于是只能绝望地扑腾扭动。这会他倒紧闭起了双眼，眼角比脸颊更红，睫毛上的泪珠清晰可见。  
  
邓布利多的心揪紧了，真相是一把双刃剑，无人可以豁免。看着曾经愿意放弃一切珍爱的少年，他同样无法继续欺骗自己，说那份爱恋早已随着对方的堕落成为过眼云烟。  
  
他必须坚强，为了他们俩。格林德沃还有救，只需要一个人能在他做错时毫不留情地指出来、纠正，处以必要的惩罚，叫他记住教训不敢再行差踏错。以格林德沃的才智，如果他能向好……想想他们终将成就多么光辉的事业，那才是真正的幸事。  
  
挖掉已埋下的邪恶之种，将被玷污的血肉剔除干净永绝后患，对才十六岁年的少年来说也许过于严酷了，但邓布利多不会在这个节骨眼上退缩，不会重蹈覆辙。责任伴权力同行，格林德沃就是他的责任。要脫去一切污秽和邪恶，必要以身心领受那责罚的道，就是能救赎灵魂的道。格林德沃抛弃了他们的初心，然而邓布利多从未敢忘怀。  
  
“看着我。”  
  
格林德沃当然拒绝了，竭力向后仰头，眼睛比先前闭得更紧，眼角四周被挤出细细的纹路，脖子上一圈指印清晰可见，至少好几天得戴着围巾遮掩。他终于忍住了咳嗽，不过呼吸仍然急促紊乱，偶尔艰难地吞咽两下，胸口便掠过一阵轻颤。邓布利多注意到他的马甲少了两粒纽扣，皱巴巴地贴着胸膛，底下半边衬衣衣摆耷拉在裤腰外。  
  
可能是源于贵族家庭的教养或习惯使然，格林德沃的衣着风格与肆意张扬的个性，炫目的外表几乎截然相反——严谨、保守、考究，以深色为主。高领长外套，双排扣夹克，马甲，至少能包裹住脚踝的系绳皮靴，同色系围巾，有几次外出时他甚至会戴上皮手套。  
  
戈德里克山谷的夏日不算炎热，但白天也与凉快沾不上边，然而格林德沃总是严严实实地把自己包裹起来，叫那些爱慕的，窥探的视线无功而返。那时候他牵动了附近不少男孩女孩的心，“无趣”是他对他们唯一的评价。  
  
邓布利多没什么可抱怨的。格林德沃对别人越傲慢，便越证明对他的另眼相看，而深沉的衣饰不仅无损主人的美丽，反而将其衬托得更光彩夺目。  
  
但有些时候，万籁俱寂，躺在单人床上，听着老房子特有的吱嘎声，白天不敢多想的小心思如脱缰的野马放肆起来。邓布利多会闭着眼把手伸进睡袍，想象那人离了层层叠叠的衣物是什么光景。稍后，当他全身放松渐渐沉入梦乡时，脑中时常有灵光闪过。他会跳起来蹦到桌边，用不久前刚擦干净的手写一封信，让猫头鹰捎去格林德沃暂住的姑婆家。  
  
通常要不了多久他就能等来回复，如果够幸运，一只“金色大鸟”会取代猫头鹰落在他的窗台上。  
  
格林德沃飞快掌握了半夜翻窗需要的种种技巧。也只有在那几个夜晚，他会抛下拘束的外套只穿衬衣出现在邓布利多眼前——当然了，衣摆仍然平平整整地塞进裤腰，连领口的第一粒纽扣也仔细扣着，凌乱狼狈向来与他绝缘。  
  
这就是为什么，此时此刻邓布利多无法将视线从少年腰际的一小块皮肤上挪开，也是为什么过了一会儿后才发现他两腿间的布料比周围色泽更深。  
  
他没有急于确认，让手掌从格林德沃的胸膛开始往下，所到之处衣衫尽褪，裸露出少年白瓷般精瘦纤长的身躯。掌下的皮肤烫得惊人，抖得像里面还住了只小小鸟。  
  
“你知道错在哪里了吗？”  
  
终于，他的手来到前裆处，那一片果然是潮湿的。他隔着布料握住下方的血肉捏了捏，纤薄的夏裤遮盖不了它又已半勃的事实，然后他们之间的最后一层阻隔也消失了。  
  
“阿不思！”格林德沃哽咽了声，胯部抖动几次又软下来，两条腿分得更开了。那儿是粉红色的，就跟他的乳尖一样。顶端还挂着珍珠白色的体液，没一会功夫就又在邓布利多的目光下完全挺立起来。嗬，年轻人的旺盛精力啊。尽管可能性微乎其微，但它看起来从未被爱抚过，而它的主人全身泛红，反应生涩得不可思议，像是格林德沃从未被拥有过。不是没有可能，毕竟他才十六岁，大部分时间和精力都贡献给了所谓的伟大梦想。  
  
邓布利多倒抽口气，被突然紧到窒息的裤裆勒得晕头转向。格林德沃显然也发现了，又瞪圆了眼，脸上血色尽失。  
  
“阿不思，”他摇头，声音嘶哑难辨，头发里夹着草屑，像一团歪扭的金色光圈笼罩在脑袋周围。“别——你不是这样的人，阿不思。别做会让你后悔的事。”  
  
还在假装。  
  
“我说了安静！”他从内侧抓握住格林德沃的大腿根部，那里的皮肤又潮又热，腻得打滑。“你真的以为我这么软弱？过了这么多年……怎么，叫叫我的名字就能让我改变心意？不要再假装关心或了解我，盖勒特。你自以为把我玩弄于掌股之上，但真相是你从没有了解过我。”  
  
真相是邓布利多打一开始就硬了，正如每一次回望夏日里的少年们。他轻轻拨弄手边稀疏的淡金色耻毛，“也不要跟我说后悔，你从没有为犯下的罪行后悔过，而我——没有人比我更清楚悔恨的滋味。这，都是拜你所赐。”  
  
“你疯了么？你到底在说什么？”  
  
“……否则，你就会记得我告诫你的话，必要时行恰到好处的暴力。”  
  
手下的肌肉绷紧了，警惕替代羞耻掠过格林德沃的脸孔，火焰又回到了他的眼睛里。“你想干什么？”  
  
“你应得的。”  
  
邓布利多揪住他的一把头发，将他从地上拽起来，推向一旁的岩石。  
  
“住手！”  
  
“我不会再纵容你了。”  
  
“我警告你——”格林德沃一边掰头发上的手指，一边扭身妄想从空档溜走。他差点成功了，邓布利多照着他的屁股一巴掌，又把他抽了回去。  
  
“啊！”他痛得跳脚，改变策略手脚并用往上爬，企图翻越岩石从另一边逃脱。  
  
眼前的景象既好笑又令人血脉贲张。格林德沃全身赤裸，一条腿弯曲压在岩石顶部的边缘，另一条腿脚尖踩着石壁上的突起用劲。嘴硬归嘴硬，他一定是惊慌极了才会这么失态，浑然不觉腿间最私密的部位彻底暴露在了身后人的视线中。肉粉色的，紧小得就只是一个微微凹陷的圆点，绝对没有被任何人拥有过。  
  
邓布利多没有马上出手，直等到格林德沃双膝跪立在岩石顶部，才不紧不慢地握住其中一只脚踝往下一拽。  
  
“啊——！”  
  
石头表面非常粗糙，这么硬生生滑下来免不了擦伤，他不需要看，从格林德沃充满痛楚的声音里就能知晓。“我听够这张嘴里吐出来的谎言了，盖勒特。除了认错或回答问题，我不想再听到你说话。”  
  
他一手圈住格林德沃的腰，一手握住一条大腿，将怀里挣扎不休的身躯固定在一个上不上下不下的尴尬位置。格林德沃的胸口离石头寸许，得靠手臂支撑才不至于趴上去，下半身臀部则被悬空高抬，两脚大开脚尖够不到地，即使到了这个地步，他仍然硬着，性器随着他们的动作在摇晃，顶端偶尔擦过邓布利多的手背，留下濡湿的触感。“说你错了。”  
  
“操你！是我逼你写下了那些计划、口号？你迫不及待地把它们献给了我！如果有人错了那也是你错了！”  
  
口出不逊。推卸责任。不知悔改。邓布利多沉下脸，照着他的屁股一口气连扇了四五下。  
  
格林德沃痛得全身扭曲，臀肉立时泛红了，不过更痛的可能是他的自尊心。他只在挨第一下时叫出了声，接下来的痛呼咬住嘴唇强忍了下去。然后那些几不可闻的嘶哑声音又在邓布利多放开他的腰，握住前方的性器时变成了呻吟和喘息。  
  
新姿势也使邓布利多的欲望恰恰好好卡进他的双股，布料直接摩擦刺痛的皮肤和穴口可能过于刺激了。格林德沃张嘴咬住自己的食指关节，大腿不住抽动企图并拢，两腿间的东西却比先前更硬了，前液失控似地沿着柱身往下淌，流了邓布利多满手。  
  
疼痛和羞耻让格林德沃兴奋。谁能想得到？他把这一面藏得很好。邓布利多松开他的性器，眼下不是心猿意马的时候。  
  
“最后一次机会，盖勒特，说你错了。”他顿了顿，放缓语气，“我知道你有疑惑，可要是你知道我所知道的事……这是救赎的唯一办法，你必须认错、赎罪，我才能——”  
  
“被吾手治愈的人有福了！”格林德沃的每一个字都带着破音，即使这样也没有阻止他讽刺和反击，这么的桀骜不驯。“对个不知晓罗密欧和朱丽叶跟窗台有什么关系的巫师来说，你与麻瓜的伪神倒相当有共同语言。常常那样想象你自己，阿不思？成为救世主，所有人匍匐在脚下，自觉自愿地将你捧上神坛，啊，我打赌这才是你真正的野心。”  
  
“你不知道我想要什么。”  
  
“也许是你要的太多了。让我猜猜，”某种情绪闪过格林德沃的眼睛，一手伸到身后，在邓布利多的眼皮底下用拇指和食指分开臀瓣，还扭了扭腰，“这个？‘这么淫荡不知羞耻的身体，用来网罗了多少追随者？早知道就该——’啊！”  
  
邓布利多反手给了他一巴掌。没有人可以如此中伤格林德沃，哪怕是他本人。“住口！”  
  
变扭的角度使这一掌包含的力量并不大，但格林德沃还是被打得往前一冲，脸颊撞到了石头。他沉默地保持那个姿势，表情被汗湿的头发遮盖无法看清，连最细小的颤抖和抽气也消失了，接着他慢慢、慢慢地撑起上半身，两片蝴蝶骨在紧绷的皮肤下清晰可见，与腰椎两侧的腰窝遥相呼应，再往下被邓布利多掴过的臀肉已浮起清晰的掌印。  
  
终于，格林德沃深吸了口气，拨开额发抬眼看他，脸上泪痕干透，眼神能毒死最致命的毒蛇。  
  
“Crucio（钻心咒）！”  
  
什么也没有发生。这是当然。  
  
短暂的冷场后，邓布利多第一个反应过来。他的表情一定很可怕，能感觉到脸上的肌肉抽动。当他再次抬起手时，格林德沃明显地瑟缩了下。他没有犹豫，也丝毫没有控制力量，手掌朝着对方的臀部狠狠落下去。接着又一下，再一下，反反复复，一下更比一下重。  
  
身为长子和师长们寄予厚望的优等生，少年时代的邓布利多跟同龄人一样好奇、冲动，但非常善于克制它们。妹妹离世后，他更在这方面下足了功夫，只为不重蹈覆辙。可时至今日，仍然有极个别禁忌，转眼间即可令他勃然大怒。钻心咒便是其中之一，格林德沃是这世上最不该当着他的面提起它的人。  
  
手掌从刺痛变得麻木，他的怒火不但没有平息，相反，听着耳边不绝于耳的啪啪声和越来越低、直至几近无声的哀叫，反而愈烧愈旺，眼前似有一片血红的浓雾将天地也吞噬了。  
  
某个时刻，他停下来，发现手中多了一根格林德沃的魔杖。有人求着什么，他没有听清也不想再听，扬起魔杖照着股缝之间抽去。  
  
谎言。  
  
傲慢。  
  
愤怒。  
  
权欲。  
  
贪婪。  
  
淫欲。  
  
嫉妒。  
  
……  
  
如此骄纵轻狂，肆意妄为，视他人如粪土，必须受到惩罚。  
  
格林德沃第一次哭叫“我错了”时，邓布利多几乎不知身在何处，可是那三个字像一道曙光突破了重重浓雾。  
  
他丢开魔杖，总算把眼前的情景看了个清楚。格林德沃的屁股上遍布青紫红黄，几乎看不出原来的肤色，淤青占大部分，还有掌印和魔杖留下来的细长伤痕。他用双手一左一右掰开双股，股缝间那片嫩肉的情况稍好些，穴口红艳微微肿起。没有血迹。它的主人趴在石头上，脑袋埋在手臂间，肩膀颤抖，时不时发出打嗝似的声音，不知道哭了多久。  
  
不要后悔。必要时行恰到好处的暴力。他俯身贴近，命令道：“说大声点。”  
  
吸鼻子的声音。吞咽的声音。  
  
“……我错了。”自尊和骄傲粉碎的声音。  
  
之后仿佛长堤决口，一连串“我错了”，“对不起”，“求你”，“阿不思”不带停顿地从格林德沃的嘴里涌出来。他像是崩溃了似的，反复重复着这些字眼，越说越语无伦次，声音也越来越细小近乎喃喃自语，得把耳朵凑上去才能听清。  
  
他终于说了真话，他果然还有救。  
  
邓布利多从后方紧紧抱住他，也感到鼻子发酸，眼睛刺痛。他又一次爱上了格林德沃。他总是爱着格林德沃的，只是如今这份一度病态枯萎的感情又被注入了新的生命力和非同寻常的意义。他深爱的少年终于迷途知返，整个世界也将因此得到拯救。  
  
“痛。”  
  
“嘘——”他安慰道。“没事了，有我在。你做得很好。伤害你比伤害我自己更痛，但为了更伟大的利益我们都撑过了最难的一关，我为你骄傲，盖勒特。这只是个开始，救赎是条漫长而艰辛的道路，我会伴你同行，我的盖勒特，我的小鸟。”  
  
他让格林德沃靠在胸膛上远离岩石，伸手握住对方的性器，它还没有彻底软掉，多么让人欢喜。更多眼泪涌出格林德沃的眼睛，他将之一一吻去，满心怜惜。从未如此迫切地想跟他的小鸟合为一体，从里到外，从肉体到身体到思想乃至灵魂，全身心地拥有。  
  
他硬得生痛，笨拙地扯开裤扣后才想起有魔法可用，连忙掏出新得到不久的魔杖，斜着将顶部连带第一个节瘤插进格林德沃的后穴施咒。不一会功夫，带着体温的透明润滑液顺着接骨木溢了出来。  
  
“让我照顾你。”他扶着性器一口气插到底。格林德沃又湿又热，紧得难以置信。那感觉就像将血肉硬生生操开、掏空、填满，铸造成完美地包裹他且只能容纳他的形状。旧的格林德沃破碎了，他会将值得拯救的部分重塑成应有的模样——真相，只有真相。巨大的满足感和被夹紧的快感让他的脑袋一片空白，死死抓住少年的腰才没有当场射出来。  
  
格林德沃可能神志不清了，也可能是因为其他部位更痛，只在被插入时几不可察地惊跳了下，便任他予取予求，不过邓布利多更愿意相信这是因为他终于听进了劝告。他的脑袋就靠在邓布利多的肩膀上，身体随后方的顶弄前后摇晃，带动着性器在邓布利多的拳头里抽插，前液滴撒得到处都是，仍然颠来倒去地呢喃着歉意。  
  
记忆中的金发少年美丽耀眼，邓布利多不知道他还能更美。就在他的怀抱里，那么坦率、诚实，无害。他想将格林德沃的这一面也展现在世人面前，教会他们理解、原谅和接受。到了那个时候他们就不会再说“邓布利多和格林德沃是硬币的两面”这种蠢话了。硬币的两面永生不得相见，而他和格林德沃再也不会分开。世人要牢记这一点。  
  
天色早已黑了，但世界从未如此明亮堂皇。灯火在脚下，唯有群星更高。“我会实现我们的梦想，建立一个更好的世界。我们将会成王。”快感如潮涌，叫人如何不意乱情迷，“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我的梦想和希望。”  
  
格林德沃先射在了他的手里和草地上，还有一些溅到了石头。邓布利多用精液填满他时，感到手里的又性器颤了颤。格林德沃夹紧后穴哼哼了两声，可惜经过几轮高潮后，他什么也射不出来了。  
  
邓布利多沉醉在绵长甜蜜的余韵中，久久不愿醒来。但他满身大汗，被山风一吹犹有凉意，更不用提怀里全身赤裸的少年了。正当他慵懒地轻咬格林德沃的脖子，想着是先去老宅休息一晚上，还是直接回霍格沃兹时，耳边响起一个无比清晰的声音。“  
  
“原来这就是代价。”  
  
什么？邓布利多全身僵硬，突然如坠冰窟。  
  
“你知道我在你身上看到了什么吗？”  
  
星空消失了。他摇头，仓皇后退。  
  
没有支撑，格林德沃踉跄两步，才手扶岩石转身，月光下他发色如银，一只蓝眸好似凝结成冰近乎透明，嘴边含着讥诮的浅笑，与几分钟前判若两人。  
  
“我不想知道！”不该是这样。这一次不同，不该是这样。  
  
格林德沃恍若未闻。“离开德姆斯特朗后，我终于有时间环游世界，看到从未想象过的景色，也遇到各式各样的人，然而他们中没有人配得上和我一起纵横天下。所以当巴希达说我与隔壁家叫阿不思的男孩一定会很投缘时，我既不以为然又感到好奇。”  
  
“于是我跟着她走进了那栋房子，我从没见过那么压抑无望的地方，累赘妹妹在左随时可能爆炸，自己都不知道自己为什么讨厌全世界的弟弟在右。”  
  
邓布利多不该容忍他用这种口气谈论弟妹，但他发不出声音也无从反驳。  
  
“就在他们中间，我看到一头困兽。被束缚勒得奄奄一息，但仍然没有放弃，仍然在发光——如果他能获得自由，将迸发出多么辉煌璀璨的光芒？他的眼睛在向我呼救，而我是屋子里唯一察觉的人。”他皱眉，“一点说都不通，但当时我想……”  
  
不管格林德沃想到了什么，那一丝柔软转瞬即逝。岩石消失了。他挂着刻意的引诱的神情，走向邓布利多，姿势怪异、步履艰难，白色的浊液沿着大腿内侧流淌，每一步都是无声的控诉。  
  
“我想——我就是他在等待的人，他也是我寻遍整个世界的人。”  
  
这不可能是真的。邓布利多跌跌撞撞往后退，可是无论退到哪里，格林德沃如影随形。灯火消失了，山谷消失了。有什么东西绊倒了他，他一屁股倒坐在地。  
  
格林德沃从来没有说过真话，他一定是在撒谎，他必须是在撒谎。  
  
大地消失了，唯有黑暗和照亮他们的一盏聚光灯。炽白的光线下，谎言、真相，虚假的真相和真实的谎言，看起来都一个样。  
  
光线也让最细微的伤痕一览无遗，格林德沃让他想起许多年前被妹妹失控毁掉的布娃娃，到处是被石头磨出的擦伤，半边脸颊高肿，沾着血滴的嘴唇，脖子被一圈指印、牙印围绕，胸前和腰侧同样遍布着他一手造成的痕迹，乳尖肿大了一圈——他甚至不记得有没有折磨过它们了。这还只是上半身……梅林啊，他究竟干了什么？  
  
然后，更让他惊骇的事发生了。格林德沃跪了下来，四肢着地爬到他的两腿间，就像是具现化的罪孽，他犯下的罪孽。  
  
“我曾经不惜夺取一切只为了得到你。我错了。要达到这个目的原来只需要交出一件东西——”  
  
顺着格林德沃的视线，邓布利多低头，发现自己的性器扔挂在裤裆外。他差点吐出来。格林德沃握住他的膝头凑上来，太近了，邓布利多的眼睛里只能看到那双诅咒般的异瞳，鼻子里尽是对方被玷污了的气息。  
  
“不——不！”  
  
黑暗和聚光灯消失了，他瘫坐在一面镜子前，金发的少年在镜子后笑了。“我想说的是‘自由’，你以为我要说什么？”  
  
“都是谎言。”  
  
“尽管否认吧，阿不思。你知道厄里斯魔镜不撒谎。”  
  
然后，连魔镜和格林德沃也消失了。温暖的橘黄色烛光摇曳，书架、文件柜、陈列柜、书桌，书桌上无比熟悉的摆设——他在霍格沃兹的办公室里，坐在书桌后的椅子上，衣衫楚楚，只有裤扣开着，性器沾着半干的精液露在外面。  
  
空气中似有声音缭绕：骗子……骗子……  
  
***  
  
他穿过霍格沃兹的长廊，点头回应来自学生和教授们的致意。学校里洋溢着安定喜悦的气氛，也因为安置了部分从欧洲来避难的学生，显得比以往更热闹、拥挤。  
  
战争才过去不久，但孩子们的笑容依然真诚灿烂，他们有些有金发，有些有蓝眼，有些高大俊美，有些才华横溢，有些倨傲叛逆，有些乐天得叫人一见便忍不住微笑，每一个都有格林德沃的影子，没有一个有那人独一无二的光。  
  
放学后，他回到办公室，反锁上门。  
  
他又看到了他们。  
  
一个金发一个红发，风华正茂。


	2. Chapter 2

两个星期后，纽特带来了判决结果。  
  
“终生监禁，就在纽蒙迦德最高的那座塔里。”  
  
多么讽刺，格林德沃用来关押敌对者的监狱，最后成了他自己的囚笼。如果战争以截然相反的结局告终，入住那儿的人也许将是邓布利多。  
  
不，格林德沃不会留活口。  
  
“谢谢你特意来告诉我结果。”纽特看起来筋疲力尽，外套皱巴巴地挂在身上，没有携带标志性的手提箱。他根本没必要为此特意赶来，明天早晨所有人都会从头版头条读到黑魔王被终身监禁的消息。邓布利多沉思片刻，绕过桌子，拍拍他的肩膀。“天色不早了，你吃过没有？住一宿，我们可以叙叙——”  
  
“不了，邓布利多。”纽特打断道，盯着地板上一小块夕阳投落的斑驳，“我……蒂娜和雅各布还在等我，我们打算连夜离开。”  
  
所以，是为道别？邓布利多放下手，靠到桌边打量他最喜爱的学生。  
  
纽特是那种容易让人误解的孩子，他把绝大部分精力和热情奉献给了动物，留给同类的自然少之又少。不过也正因此，他能另辟蹊径，从旁人想象不到的角度看待事物。常年与各种致命的魔法动物以及非法走私犯们斗智斗勇，也使他拥有坚韧的意志和必要的勇气，但最为难能可贵的，从初见至今从未改变过的是一颗平等宽容的心。  
  
在这个时代，掌握他们所拥有的力量，宽容不是件容易的事。与之相反，做正确的事并不难，每个人都迫切地想做正确的事，但只有极少数会自问：我的所作所为对他人也是正确的吗？我所追求的结果对他人也公平吗？纽特就是其中之一。他对权力、财富、名望，力量等等常人趋之若鹜的东西毫无野心，甚至没有清晰的概念，再加上对曾经的师长的感激和尊敬，使他成为了多年来代理邓布利多对抗黑魔王的最佳人选。不过眼下看来，这段关系终究是要到头了。  
  
“你们打算去哪儿？”  
  
“还没决定。先离开这一切，越远越好——奎妮的事对他们打击很大。”  
  
奎妮，没错，奎妮·戈德斯坦恩，蒂娜的妹妹。一个甜美的金发姑娘，抛弃爱她的人们，选择了自以为的真相，另一个受格林德沃蛊惑的牺牲品。  
  
即便知道可能性不大，邓布利多仍试着挽回。“我明白你需要时间，我们都需要，但当你准备好时——记住霍格沃兹的大门永远为你敞开，我曾经说过期盼着你再度成为这所学校的一员，现在也是一样。”  
  
纽特露出神往的表情，却摇了摇头。“我没有什么可为你做的了，邓布利多。”  
  
“纽特，我知道你对我的做法有疑问——”  
  
“我确实有。”像是触到了开关，原本看着地板的青年抬头直视他，“你亲口说过要他死，可他落败时你没有杀他，之后还找借口拒绝出席审判。为了决定怎么处置他，他们差点又当场挑起一场战争，最后只能全体投票决定，选择监禁的票数只以极小优势超过处决。即使成为阶下囚，即使他半个字也说不了，仍然又成功地分裂了我们一次。如果你能出席发言，结果将完全不同，然而你没有，而且看起来对判决一点也不失望。”  
  
“你的选择是？”  
  
“我的选择？”纽特不可思议地反问。  
  
立刻，邓布利多意识到这个问题多此一举。“你弃权了。”  
  
“我知道你希望他死，至少我以为你是这么想的，但我办不到。”纽特罕见地露出怒容，“你应该看看他们宣布你缺席审判时他的表情，还有他们给他戴上口枷说是你的主意时他的表情，让我想起很多年以前他在纽约被俘时说过的话，我想，他的最后一部分就在那一刻死了……实际上审判和判决结果都不重要对吗，你总是能得到想要的结果。”  
  
“你不同意？”  
  
“我认为，再罪孽深重的罪犯，也应当有在审判上发言的权力——他的罪行有目共睹，但没有认罪，连发声的权力都被剥夺？我不能投票。”  
  
“这就是你与众不特的地方，纽特。面对最无药可救的野兽，你仍然愿意一视同仁。但格林德沃是头困兽，只会把周围的人也卷入他那虚妄的幻想。任何感情包括善意在他眼里只是可利用的弱点。”邓布利多叹了口气，他比任何人清楚这点。  
  
“你呢？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我看到两头野兽，邓布利多。你利用了我们每一个人。”  
  
有那么一瞬间他几乎无法面对纽特的眼睛，但他坚持住了。“……有人说我和他是硬币的两面，恐怕那些人自己也不知道自己有多么接近真相。我们总是利用、伤害最亲近的人。”再一次，他扶住纽特的手肘，说，“不过有一点，你永远也不需要怀疑：你是我最喜爱的学生，也是一位真正的朋友。”  
  
纽特欲言又止，愤怒、悲伤和释然一一掠过脸孔，最后他像是下定了某种决心。“我怀着愤怒而来，连以为忒修斯背叛了我时也没有那么愤怒过。你究竟认识格林德沃多久了？博格特变成的少年是他对吗？”  
  
邓布利多心头狂跳，连忙抓起桌上的一支羽毛笔掩饰。  
  
纽特看出了他的震惊。“……是的，我看到了。就在你教我们对付博格特的那天晚上，我偷偷溜去见丽塔，她没有出现，然后我看到了你。你说博格特会变成我们最畏惧的东西，可是它在你面前变成了一个少年，金发，一开始笑得非常开朗，接着变得很安静。你的反应也不像看到了畏惧的东西，你拥抱了它大约几秒钟，然后我听到一声‘Riddikulus’，它可能变成了体积比较小的东西，你背对着门挡住了视线，我没有看到。”  
  
“你从没有提起过。”否认没有意义。如果当时在门外的不是纽特，如果他向任何人透露过这段往事……蒂娜？那个叫雅各布的麻瓜？抹掉他们的记忆不难。  
  
“第二天我觉得那很可能是个梦，尤其是丽塔坚称没有约过我。这么多年来我没有想起过这件事，没有告诉过任何人，更没有把博格特变成的少年跟格林德沃联系起来，他们没有一点相似的地方。”  
  
邓布利多谨慎地追问：“但你还是发现了。”  
  
“就在审判那天。他们宣布你不但不出席，而且向法庭建议用口枷封住他的嘴，免得他又找机会妖言惑众，之后他变得……异常安静。我看着他，听他们一条条陈述他的罪行，突然间记忆和现实连接起来，然后所有的事都说得通了。你为什么声称不能对抗他。他为什么那么恨我。还有魔法部为什么要你佩戴手环接受监视，他们对你和他的关系一定略有所知，但又不足以指控你。”  
  
纽特的猜想对也不对。魔法部高层确实知道他与格林德沃的交情可以追溯到四十多年前的那个夏天。格林德沃拜访姑婆不是秘密，邓布利多家的长子与其成为好友也不是秘密。阿利安娜过世后，魔法部曾派人调查死因。那是邓布利多最后一次与弟弟阿不福思达成一致——出于截然相反的原因，他们共同隐瞒了格林德沃与意外有关的部分。格林德沃打着“为了更伟大的利益”的口号出现后不久，魔法部就找上了他，而随着黑魔王声势日盛，而他又几次三番拒绝出面，他们的怀疑也达到了顶峰。  
  
幸运的是，多年前魔法部没有发现两名少年惊世骇俗的书信手札，多年后也只以为他是格林德沃的一个旧友和潜在的内奸。当然，自打在决斗中击败格林德沃，一切针对他的怀疑都烟消云散了。  
  
“……我在审判中得到了一些答案，但它们又引出了更多的问题。但是，但是现在，我想这些与过去纠缠着的答案都不重要了。我始终对你的做法有疑问，但我也始终相信你的办法能给大多数人带来最好的结果，就这一点上，我依然相信你。”纽特站直身体，整了整衣领，“邓布利多，你是个伟大的人，我们这个时代和将来每一个时代都会铭记的人，但你为此割舍的东西，你愿意为此牺牲的东西……我无法再与你来往了。”  
  
“我很抱歉给了你这样想的理由。”  
  
“我也很抱歉。”  
  
来到门口时，纽特停住脚步。“支撑蒂娜渡过这段时间的唯一一个念头，是奎妮没有打算伤害人，她并不想做邪恶的事。她选择帮助格林德沃，是因为她搜遍他的脑袋，只看到了对爱和自由的渴望。这是她的原话。她是个天生的读心者。”  
  
“我听说过她的能力。”跟许多人的想象不同，梦想家与某些能力结合反而更可能得到不快乐的结局，比如读心术，比如预知力。“我不认为奎妮撒了谎，不过我们都知道格林德沃最擅长的法术之一就是锁心术，他极有可能扭曲了奎妮看到的东西，让她以为自己看到了真相。”  
  
“也许是，也许不是。”纽特耸肩，“但有了这个信念，蒂娜才有了走出去的门。你也可以有。你还想把自己关在霍格沃兹多久，邓布利多？”  
  
他笑了，半是苦笑半是欣慰。当年那个身材瘦削沉默内向的男孩如今是真正的男人了。他为纽特骄傲。至少在教书育人上，他还算做得不错。“你有一颗温柔的心，我愿它永远不要改变。至于我，恐怕太迟也太早了。”  
  
纽特点头。“那么，再见，邓布利多教授。”  
  
“再见，纽特。”  
  
***  
  
一个月后，黑魔王以及他与邓布利多的传奇对决仍然是最流行的话题。人们竭力挖掘八卦，通过大大小小的专栏、谈话、集会和演讲对细枝末节做分析解读。这种趋势异常迅速地往刻意夸张贬低搞笑的方向发展，仿佛通过娱乐的方式，把黑魔王塑造成丑陋矮小、刚愎自用的跳梁小丑，那么不到三个月前还笼罩整个魔法界的恐怖气氛就不存在了似的。这跟对付博格特的方法倒有异曲同工之妙。  
  
对邓布利多而言，这是平静但也难熬的一个月。除了那个夏天，格林德沃的名字之于他更像是个纠缠了半生的诅咒，他在梦里看到他，在博格特面前看到他，在厄里斯魔镜里看到他，在不经意地回首时看到他，每天早上打开报纸，上面刊登的还是他。  
  
关于格林德沃的分析，大部分是捕风捉影，但也有个别人触及了核心的皮毛，他们问为什么格林德沃在决斗失败后如此干脆地认输投降，他还有一整支处于巅峰状态的大军不是吗？为什么这么多年来格林德沃从未染指英国魔法界？  
  
他们没法去纽蒙迦德的监狱找黑魔王本人索要答案，为了销量和关注度只好胡扯一通，什么当时的格林德沃其实已经众叛亲离而且发疯了（嘘，这可是绝密内幕！），什么他早已预见自己将败于英国巫师阿不思·邓布利多之手，所以才对英伦三岛敬而远之，诸如此类。他们倒是想采访邓布利多，不过都被霍格沃兹的大门拦在了外面。要知道，如今的邓布利多是拯救了两个世界的英雄，主动或被动，英雄总是享有特权的，无需开口，自有人替他解决那些聒噪的家伙。  
  
再说，就算他们见到了邓布利多，他也无可奉告。关于前一个问题，其实他自己也没想到战争会这么干脆利落地结束，没想到格林德沃真的在决斗落败后束手就擒，而且没有阴谋诡计留作后手。  
  
至于第二个问题，他踱到窗前远眺。正是上课的时候，一眼望去操场上空空荡荡，远处群山如黛，太阳在渐渐散开的云后绽放光芒，是个宁静但透着勃勃生气的上午，恍惚间又让人想起夏天的戈德里克山谷。  
  
那一年，就在他与格林德沃决定要先找到三件死亡圣器时，他突然无比希望送一件礼物给对方，纪念他们之间命运般的邂逅。  
  
“可你已经给了我。”他记得自己躺在树下，格林德沃则坐在树干的第一个分叉上低头看他。  
  
“什么时候，为什么没人通知我？”  
  
格林德沃“哈”的一笑跳到地上，草叶被他的靴子踩得沙沙作声。他坐到邓布利多身旁弯下腰，发梢要碰不碰地在后者的脸上拂来拂去。邓布利多皱起鼻子，对着那几缕调皮的金发吹气，于是它们的主人又笑开了。  
  
他爱极了格林德沃那股子无处不在的快活劲，像个小太阳热力四射，大刺刺地挟裹着万丈光芒闯进他压抑的生活，扫除阴霾带来希望。不过有时候邓布利多也会好奇，为什么格林德沃总是显得这么无忧无虑，他明明更熟悉黑暗，毕竟他那么热衷和擅长黑魔法，他被开除前在德姆斯特朗做的种种实验，光听描述便足以叫人心惊。  
  
“你让我那么快乐。”格林德沃宣布答案，“没有比这更好的礼物了。”  
  
邓布利多顿时红了脸，可能跟他的头发一样红。“比巫师统治麻瓜的新世界更好？”他故意问。  
  
“那可不是礼物。”格林德沃把他从草地上拉起来，“那是我们将一起赢得、享用的胜利。用不了太久，我保证。当我们被历史铭记时，你和我的名字会写在同一行里。”  
  
 ** _号外：“胜利！邓布利多击败‘黑魔王’格林德沃！”_**  
  
突如其来的绞痛叫邓布利多差点脚下踉跄，他紧紧抓住窗框，吸气、吐气、吸气，再吐气。真实的记忆远比梦与魔镜叠交的“真相”更残忍。  
  
后来，他还是送了格林德沃一件传统意义上的礼物。一根挂着水晶瓶的项链，瓶身被古银包裹远看像把钥匙，他在杂货店里发现的，不是什么贵重物品，否则他也负担不起。它之所以吸引了邓布利多的目光，一来是因为别致的造型，二来则是因为“钥匙柄”的顶端蚀刻着两个组合在一起的字母：G和D，不需要多牵强便可以解释成格林德沃和邓布利多。  
  
现在想来着实有点傻气，不过当时他想给格林德沃一件私人的，与理念无关，与死亡圣器无关，与他们的过去、背景也无关的东西。项链上的空瓶是个绝妙的象征——  
  
“空的？”收到礼物后，格林德沃拿起瓶子迎着日光端详，“你觉得我可以用它装什么？”  
  
我们的未来。话到嘴边，邓布利多咽下了前三个字。“未来？”  
  
“暗示——暗示——”  
  
“我不知道你在说什么。”他随手拿起本书假装翻阅。格林德沃可不买账，欺近身来，一手按下书，一手还握着瓶子。他们离得如此之近，格林德沃的大半身子已经爬到他的腿上。十几二十岁的身体根本经不起撩拨，好在书本挡住了他的反应。  
  
“总有一天要叫你老实回。”  
  
“还是不知道你在说什么。”  
  
那两个月里有好几次，只要格林德沃再逼近一点，或者只是再坚持一小会儿，邓布利多恐怕早已经受不住诱惑跨过雷池，但算好了似的，他总是能在最后一刻抽身而去。  
  
前一秒他还半趴半坐在邓布利多的腿上，满脸狡黠的笑容，下一秒忽地退开两步，站到了房间中央。  
  
邓布利多头晕目眩，双手死死抓着大腿上的书。记忆在这个地方模糊了，当时格林德沃的表情是严肃还是轻佻，不羁还是谨慎，也许都有？不过，他记得对方带上了项链，慢慢地解开围巾露出脖颈，表演似的炫耀着。  
  
项链的链子太长了，水晶瓶加上古银的分量也过重了些，于是格林德沃把吊坠放进外套的胸袋里。他拍拍鼓起的部位，说：“我会想到的。”  
  
会想到什么，他没有提，邓布利多也没有问。  
  
几天后，他们的讨论从理念口号延伸向更实际的方面，入手点，招募、奖罚、维持、善后等等等等。他们都同意如此彻头彻尾的变革中暴力流血不可避免。考虑到格林德沃被学校开除的原因和他个性里不管不顾那一面，邓布利多数次在书信里、口头上告诫他只在必要时行恰到好处的暴力。话虽如此，邓布利多并不太担心，那时候他相信格林德沃说的每一句话，也相信自己能够在关键时刻劝阻对方。  
  
正是因此，当他们肩并肩坐在那块岩石上，格林德沃突然说“我可以立誓，要是能让你放心的话”时，他震惊地半天没说出话。  
  
格林德沃一跃而起，头发在半空中甩出潇洒的弧度。“这片土地。”他双手一挥，“这么的被你珍爱，这么的宁静祥和，这么的……无聊。”  
  
邓布利多又是好笑又是无奈。“快坐下，你会摔倒的。”  
  
“是吗？你不是说我会飞嘛！”他笑嘻嘻地说着傻话，快乐得像个终于找到了糖果的孩子，他半跪到邓布利多身前，从胸袋里掏出水晶瓶吊坠，放在掌心上。“握住我的手。”  
  
邓布利多困惑地照做了，他们的手心隔着瓶身贴在一起，十指交缠，来自另一个人的体温很快让他没有了困惑的心思，只能听到自个儿咚咚咚咚的心跳。然后在血液奔流的声音里，他听到格林德沃说：“以我将放进瓶子里的东西起誓，这场变革不会波及阿布思·邓布利多的故乡——英国的一草一木。”  
  
他差点落泪。  
  
就这样，格林德沃用一个没有魔法束缚，没有见证人，连起誓之物也尚不存在的誓言，打消了他最后一点儿顾虑。  
  
不论战火未波及英国的真正原因是什么，必定与格林德沃的誓言无关。邓布利多不知道他后来有没有往水晶瓶里放东西，但有一点是肯定的——格林德沃被关押时，从他身上搜出的随身物品里没有那串项链。他们从黑魔王的各个秘密基地里搜出的赃物中也没有它的踪影。  
  
最合理的解释是邓布利多的礼物早已被丢弃，就像格林德沃早已背弃了他一样，可这让英国魔法界免于战火的原因变得更扑朔迷离了。  
  
为什么？这到底是为什么？  
  
***  
  
两个半月，邓布利多快被逼疯了。  
  
梦魇如影随形，他夜夜沉沦于环环相套的梦境中，看到他的少年们，看到自己一次又一次为了纠正过去和未来的错误犯罪，虽总能短暂成功，享半晌欢愉，但狂暴的欢愉也总是引向狂暴的毁灭，谎言和真相就像火和炸药，在清醒的刹那，爆燃成灰，只剩下满室耻辱与悔恨。  
  
无梦药水仅在刚开始几天有效。他一度怀疑格林德沃的残党潜入了霍格沃兹暗中捣鬼，一番秘密调查证明他想多了。  
  
不得已，他留给睡眠的时间不断缩减。然而深夜的校园与白昼不同，寂静冷清处处潜伏着阴影，古老的长廊，沉默的高墙和立柱，织成一张孤独的网，他在其中踽踽而行，被嘈杂混乱的思绪密密缠绕无处可藏。  
  
那样的夜晚，连厄里斯魔镜的倒影也成了亲切的陪伴。真实世界的魔镜不像梦中扭曲恶毒，受制于他的想象力，来来回回只显示几组固定的图像。最常见的是少年格林德沃站在镜子的另一边注视他，下巴微抬，脸上带着抹讨人喜欢的倨傲；其次是少年时的他们俩肩并肩站在一块儿谈笑；也有些时候镜子里的男孩们面对着面，掌心贴着掌心，低声私语。  
  
只有一次，邓布利多透过镜子看见张苍老惨白的脸——不是只有他才曾有幸熟稔的金发少年，是后来那个叫魔法界人人自危的黑魔王。厄里斯魔镜使人看到最迫切、最强烈的渴望，他怎么能渴望一头差点毁了自己的野兽？  
  
白天的情况一样糟糕。在霍格沃兹人们不会直接询问，知道他不爱提起那些事，并且相信这是因为他太谦逊了，不想把拯救魔法界的功劳揽到自己头上。然而解谜是人的天性，尤其是年轻好奇的男巫女巫们。课间的窃窃私语，茶会和礼堂里的闲聊，走廊上擦肩而过听到的只字片语，几乎所有人都在谈论格林德沃。他们常常将兴奋期待的眼神投向邓布利多，仿佛他掌握了解释宇宙真谛的答案。  
  
他没有答案给他们，也没有答案给自己。  
  
“我能问你一个问题吗，邓布利多教授？”  
  
他一怔，回过神来发现其他学生已经离开，档案室里只剩下他和斯莱特林的汤姆·里德尔。  
  
里德尔站在最后一排文件柜前，半侧着身，右手还搭在顶部一只没有推到底的抽屉上。他问得漫不经心，像是随口一提，但邓布利多知道这是对方等候已久的时机——七年级的学生会主席可不需要跟低年级学弟们一起帮忙整理卷宗。  
  
当了这么多年教授，邓布利多已经习惯每届学生里总会有几个尖子脱颖而出，他们往往拥有超出同龄人的成熟和智慧，但教学至今他还没有遇到过比里德尔更聪颖的学生。他亲自将这孩子从孤儿院带到霍格沃兹，按理说他们应该很亲近，可实际上他见到里德尔的下意识反应永远是防备。  
  
这不仅是因为孤儿院的可怕传闻，也因为两年前霍格沃兹发生的一连串不幸事件，最关键的是他没有见过比里德尔更像格林德沃的学生。他们都有一种特质，拥有它的孩子不见得个个出人头地，可如果有机会登上领导者的位置，他们要么流芳百世，要么遗臭万年，而里德尔已经在学生中建立起了隐隐以他为中心的圈子。  
  
当然了，表相上这个黑发男孩与格林德沃没有丝毫相似之处。如果格林德沃是太阳，那么里德尔就是月亮。如果前者是金子，那么后者就是一块黑玉。同样不到20岁的年纪，被学校退学的格林德沃张扬高调，锋芒毕露，里德尔则是另一个极端，他聪明好学，听话懂事，谦逊有礼，不但没有童年遭遇带来的负面影响，反而在师长面前表现得过于完美无缺、无懈可击了，就邓布利多看来，他那温润如玉的气质极不自然。  
  
“教授？”  
  
“当然，问吧。”  
  
“你一定不是第一次听人这么问了，不过我只在报纸上读到些模棱两可的说法，显然不是出自你本人之口，我很好奇——”里德尔关上抽屉，走向窗台，“你为什么等了这么多年才亲自出手对付格林德沃？”  
  
邓布利多多少猜到了里德尔的问题与格林德沃有关，但没想到对方更感兴趣的是他。他沉吟不语，既不想欺骗学生，也不想吐露真相（虽然其中一部分被纽特猜到了）。也许等到耄耋之年一切都成定局，他会对值得信赖的人坦白，承认他害怕格林德沃，但即便到了那个时候，他恐怕也解释不清害怕的原因。  
  
这时，里德尔已走到屋子里唯一一扇窗前，逆光而立。  
  
邓布利多无法看清他的表情，听到他又说：“据称格林德沃不但擅长各种魔法而且在使用时极具创造性。是不是……有某种魔咒或魔药使他无往不利，就连你也需要耗费长达十数年的时间准备，才能够在最后关头将之破解？”  
  
这个男孩，还有他不同寻常的关注点……他们必须小心她，更加密切地注意他的动向。  
  
“我确实花了很长时间做准备。他是有史以来最危险的黑巫师，而我毕竟只是个教书的。”  
  
里德尔眼睛一亮。“也就是说他确实有‘杀手锏’。你是怎么办到的，他具体用了哪些魔咒？”  
  
“决斗的胜负往往并不完全取决于实力。正面短兵相接，效率和效果是第一位的，能用得上的魔咒其实相当有限，它们都在你已学到的书籍里。其他因素与实力、魔法知识同样至关重要。我对魔法的研究比他精进一筹，轮实战经验他则远胜于我。”  
  
“可你赢了他。”  
  
邓布利多摇头。“我赢了决斗不假，但格林德沃没有败给我。他败给了他自己的弱点。”  
  
里德尔显然不满意，但也知道继续问下去会引起怀疑，只得作罢告退。  
  
邓布利多松了口气。迪佩特校长曾提起里德尔希望毕业后留校教授黑魔法防御术，并征求邓布利多的意见。那天下午，他前往校长室，给出了回答。  
  
谈完里德尔，迪佩特校长问：“我又收到了抱怨信，教务繁重无法出席授勋仪式的邓布利多教授，你打算什么时候接受梅林勋章？”  
  
“等我忙完？”  
  
插曲过后，生活还在继续，格林德沃依然无处不在。邓布利多曾经以为决斗和审判能将他们之间种种彻底了结。怀恋是感情深切，沉迷不醒则只能证明智慧欠缺。邓布利多自认不是庸人，可现在看来他还是太天真了。  
  
四十五年前的那一次背叛造成了几近毁灭性的打击，他亲手把少年时代的爱情埋葬进废墟地底，然后耗费几十年和无数心血在上面筑起一座新城。万万没想到，恰恰是他与格林德沃之间的决斗、刻意回避的审判，还有纽特的话语惊醒了地基里的鬼魂。啊，不能忘了唯恐天下不乱的报纸杂志。  
  
四下无声时，他能听到基石崩裂垮塌，它们没有发出轰隆声，而是反复问着“为什么为什么”，帮助那身陷囹圄的困兽一步一步将他拖向深渊。  
  
彻夜不眠成为常态，魔镜里照出黑魔王而不是金发少年的次数与日俱增，当保证白天授课不被身体和精神状况影响变得愈来愈艰难，他知道是时候有所行动了。  
  
他要再见一次格林德沃。一切从格林德沃的谎言开始，也只能以始作俑者为句点。


	3. Chapter 3

授勋仪式庄严肃穆，出席了不少有头有脸的大人物。邓布利多收获的不光是一级梅林勋章，国际巫师联合会也向他抛出了橄榄枝。道贺者一茬接一茬，被簇拥的感觉挺不错，如果荣誉不是因“击败黑魔王”而来，如果胜利的背后没有疑云重重，他会更激动些。  
  
当天最让他高兴的是见到了在魔法部工作的老朋友埃菲亚斯·多吉——戴着顶簇新的莹蓝色尖顶帽子，顶上系着五个漂浮的彩球，收藏古怪帽子的爱好一点没变。  
  
他们用力拥抱了下。埃菲亚斯上上下下打量他，神色关切。“你可算是出来了，阿不思。你还好吗？要是你的脸色再苍白一点，大家会以为你被关进了阿兹卡班三个月而不是霍格沃兹。”  
  
“小心，老朋友。”他打趣道，“部长先生和校长先生刚从你背后经过，而且看起来交情不错。”  
  
散席后，魔法部的穆恩部长叫住了他，问他有没有意愿去趟纽蒙迦德。这正中邓布利多下怀。  
  
“不用担心，我们每天收到日报，他安分得很，一切正常。”穆恩示意他往角落走两步，“这趟主要是象征意义。你恐怕还没意识到你现在究竟多出名，你是公众眼中的英雄，人们想看到也想了解他们的英雄。任何人在你位置会充分利用这个机会，谋求一官半职，当个公众人物巡回演讲或者出书立传。然而你在获胜后的表现让很多人大跌眼镜，允许我直截了当的说——十分不恰当！”  
  
穆恩在格林德沃肆虐欧洲大陆期间，作为“主战派”代表临危受命接任部长之职，他会这么说邓布利多毫不意外。  
  
“有人声称和平时代已经到来，以后再也不会有残酷的战争。我不同意。眼下是绝佳的机会重整武装力量，培养新血，鼓舞下一代。我们要防止黑魔法的信徒死灰复燃并做好随时迎接下一场战争的准备——作为击败黑魔王的人，你本可以是整盘计划的核心，结果你却躲在霍格沃兹，把自己孤立起来。”  
  
“穆恩部长——”  
  
穆恩摆手，打断他。“我知道你是个重感情的人，与少年时代的好友为敌当然不是件容易的事，我也很遗憾前任部长因此对你不够公正。但最后你还是做了正确的事，所以我相信你可以理解这其中的利弊。”  
  
“我正在考虑接受联合会的邀请。”  
  
“也考虑一下威森加摩，我可以亲自给你写封推荐信。”穆恩终于露出一丝笑意，“人们对你很好奇，他们中的大部分无关紧要。但有一些，如果我是你，我会尽量打消他们的顾虑。”  
  
警告还是威胁？提拔还是新一轮的监视？“迪佩特校长没有提起过。”  
  
“我不意外，董事会那边的压力还不算太大。他个人很看好你。”穆恩耸肩，“但有疑问的不光是他们。这些以后再谈。你这趟出行的官方说法是考察纽蒙迦德的魔法防御，提出改进意见。出于安全考虑，考察过程必须保密不能公开。不过出发前我们会安排两到三名记录良好的记者做个专题。你可以不开口，我们会关照妥当，让他们拍几张照就是。”  
  
“我明白。”好极了，这下他连理由都不需要编造了。“什么时候？”  
  
“后天出发，会有人来接你。好自为之，邓布利多。”  
  
***  
  
邓布利多不喜欢纽蒙迦德。明明是阳光普照、万里无云的好天气，一靠近监狱所在，天空中忽然乌云密布，目力所及处只见昏天黑地。黑色石头砌成的高塔漠然矗立于地平线上，尖顶插入云霄，散发着阴森肃杀的气息。这片阳光永远无法眷顾的诅咒之地，似乎也用自身证明着其缔造者黑暗残酷的本质。他恨这个地方。  
  
监狱入口居然保持了原貌，大门上方黑魔王的口号“为了更伟大的利益”赫然在目，牌子四周已有锈迹，但中间几个字擦得干干净净。邓布利多也不喜欢这种自以为是的幽默。  
  
走进纽蒙迦德像走进了一座被遗忘的鬼城。死气沉沉、尘垢堆积，污水遍地，杂草丛生，与三个月前相比，这座曾被格林德沃寄予厚望的堡垒已开始破败。  
  
他蹙着眉头快步来到塔下，用特制的一次性钥匙配合当天的口令通过塔门。门一关上，塔内顿时伸手不见五指。他只得拔出魔杖照明拾级而上，沿途发现上一次来时还有的火把包括墙上的底托统统被拆除了。想来他们也不会继续给格林德沃的囚室提供蜡烛。不知道为什么，这个想法顿时让他心浮气躁。  
  
他三步并作两步一口气登上了塔顶。跨进走廊前，他先听到了脚步声，然后看到摇曳的朦胧光晕，一个穿戴兜帽黑袍，佝偻着背，一手持魔杖照明，一手端盘子的瘦小人影转进楼梯间。  
  
“你一定就是这里的看守斯宾塞，我是——”  
  
“邓布利多教授！”对方开了口，邓布利多才能肯定他是个男人，而且岁数不小。“能见到您真是莫大的荣幸！我在大门口等了一上午，想亲自迎接您来着。可您瞧，我还得给犯人送午饭。没想到居然就错过了！”  
  
邓布利多的肚子告诉他眼下已经是喝下午茶的时间了。他正要发问，眼睛被斯宾塞的盘子吸引了去，两片拳头大小的面包片躺在中间，他将魔杖凑近了看，确定自己没有眼花，它们都是焦黑色的。惊怒让他好几秒钟说不出话，但还有一件事需要确定。  
  
“他绝食多久了？”  
  
“绝食？”斯宾塞的袍子随着提高的音量抖动了几下，“您太夸张了。犯人这两天胃口不好，是的，胃口不好。他上午没动吃的，您看，我这不又送来了吗。”  
  
“我没有看到水？”  
  
“犯人每隔两天能得到一壶水。只要他还喝水，支持个三四天不吃东西不成问题。”  
  
邓布利多深吸口气，问：“三四天后呢，如果他还不进食？”  
  
斯宾塞明显地愣了愣，兜帽下方露出来的嘴张开着，然后嘴角慢慢往上弯。“犯人在这里不能用魔法，我能。”  
  
狂怒几乎夺走邓布利多的理智，必须握紧拳头将指甲扎进掌心才不至于动手。斯宾塞浑然不觉，反而又靠近半步。“您太仁慈了，那种人不值得您的善心。我……我一直想亲口跟您道谢。要不是您击败了那个恶魔，会有更多人遭他的毒手，就像我的小查理……我一开始不理解为什么不直接判他死刑，不过现在我明白了，您放一百个心，有我在，他想死也死不了。”  
  
他们找了个恨格林德沃入骨的人做他的看守。穆恩管这叫一切正常？  
  
“邓布利多教授，您能不能、能不能结束后去我的住处看看？”斯宾塞热切地问，“查理——我的女儿，她叫查理兹。我有些她的照片，您一定得看看。她崇拜您。她总是说如果能进霍格沃兹，一定会被分到格兰芬多！她才十三岁……格林德沃的走狗烧掉了整座村庄，说那里藏了黑魔王要找的人，我当时不在家，我……”说着说着他小声哭了起来。  
  
看着眼前梗咽的男人，邓布利多的眼睛也刺痛了。他伸手扶住对方。“查理一定是个勇敢的姑娘。能通过她的父亲认识她是我的荣幸。”  
  
“谢谢您！谢谢您！要是她能听到您的话……”斯宾塞用拿魔杖的手捂住嘴静默了片刻，然后吸了吸鼻子，“我住在地窖，一下来就能看到。我不打搅您办正事了。”  
  
***  
  
早在出发之前，邓布利多已打好腹稿，格林德沃太擅长用言语操纵暗示主导方向，他希望面对对方时有所准备，不要又一次丢盔弃甲。可面对着黑色的囚室大门，他却忽然忘记了想好的话头。  
  
数月来围绕着他和格林德沃的话题数不胜数，但内心深处邓布利多很清楚最重要的问题是哪个。这个问题伴随着他告别戈德里克山谷和那个夏天，回到霍格沃兹开始执教生涯。几年后，格林德沃在欧洲大陆初露头角，它的存在令他寝食难安。十八年前，获悉格林德沃已发现纽特受他指使时，它化成一根尖刺扎进邓布利多的血管，日夜向心脏逼近。这个问题也是他迟迟不愿亲自对抗格林德沃的主要原因之一。自私，没错，他毕竟只是凡人。  
  
当黑魔王的大军高奏凯歌，整个世界危在旦夕，他退无可退只能走到台前，做好了最坏的打算。他可能输掉决斗，命丧当场。也有可能，没等决斗开始，格林德沃已将他的秘密公之于众。然而，他最害怕的事始终没有发生。等到审判结束，格林德沃被关入纽蒙迦德，他终于敢相信高悬头顶的利剑再也不会落下。  
  
可是，为什么——为什么格林德沃没有揭发他？  
  
他对格林德沃的感情，他们共同制定的由巫师统治麻瓜的计划，黑魔王的口号“为了最伟大的利益”的由来，他们亲笔写下的书信，还有妹妹阿利安娜的死，这些加上格林德沃那张巧舌如簧的嘴，足以令他身败名裂。  
  
结果格林德沃偏偏对这件致命武器闭口不谈，甚至也没有用往事暗地里威胁、打击过邓布利多，仿佛那年夏天他撒下的弥天大慌中，也许有一丁点儿可能，带了些许真情。  
  
痴人说梦不外如是，但邓布利多的心还在流连，看到格林德沃悲惨凄凉的景况，竟然仍能感到疼痛和愤怒。他羡慕纽特，他曾经的学生做到了放下过去，假以时日必能获得更高的成就。他这个当老师的却办不到，他的新城建筑在“格林德沃说的每句话都是谎言”上，不亲耳听到那个人承认，他永远无法获得平静。  
  
“你打算一直杵在那？”最后，是囚室里的格林德沃先打破了沉默，声音懒懒地拖着，病恹恹的。  
  
“我们需要谈谈，格林德沃。”  
  
“是吗？那你上一次真不该走得那么匆忙。”他顿了顿。邓布利多能听到压低的咳嗽声，只有一下就忍住了。再开口时，格林德沃的声音比先前更低，要不是塔里非常寂静，几乎无法听清。“可惜我没有聊天的心情。不管你找了什么借口来这，别来烦我。”  
  
他爱理不理的态度，让邓布利多好不容压下去的怒气又有上升迹象，但不知道怎么的，说出口的话却是：“你听起来不太好。”  
  
“别装得你在乎似的！”格林德沃的声音里突然注入了几分火气。随着短暂提高的音量，邓布利多终于意识到他的发声位置位于大门下方递送食物的开口另一侧，显然格林德沃就坐在门另一边的地上。  
  
塔里已经够阴森了，坐在冰冷的石头地板上是嫌身体太好了吗？邓布利多勉强把冲到嘴边的质问咽了回去。没有魔法，格林德沃不比跟他相同年纪的麻瓜强壮多少，他已经被关押在这个可怕的地方近三个月，加上饥饿造成的虚弱，如果再染上疾病，可能导致严重后果。  
  
“我恐怕斯宾塞先生确实不在乎。他是这里唯一的看守，与他作对并不明智。他可以轻易让你在这里的生……日子非常难熬。”  
  
“不会比跟那种渣滓待在一个地方更糟了。你到底为什么来这儿？”  
  
“我要真相。”  
  
“真相？”格林德沃轻声重复了两次，像是不确定听到了什么。根据门后迟缓的响声，他应该是站了起来。接着他毫无预兆地纵声大笑，似乎将仅剩的力量全灌注进了笑声，顿时整个塔顶充斥着那失控，癫狂似的声音。  
  
邓布利多咬牙忍耐，等到他上气不接下气，笑声被剧烈的咳嗽取代，说：“这是我应得的。你欠我的一个解释。”  
  
“我不欠你任何东西！”格林德沃的话支离破碎，“真相？当年你随时可以来问我。你没有。一年又一年，你躲在霍格沃兹。把你逼出来可真不是件容易的事。不，你不想要真相。你连在审判中面对我的勇气都没有。一个懦夫要真相何用？”  
  
懦夫？这两个字成了压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。格林德沃的背叛、堕落，邓布利多连续数月——数十年积累的情绪、压力，他的痛苦、愤怒、失望、困惑，统统被点燃了。他一个箭步冲到门前，挥拳猛砸。门上的魔咒显现出来，闪烁蓝色光芒，以被击中的部位为中心向四周散开。“我是懦夫？是你离开了我！我还在等着你出现，要不是巴沙特告诉我你当夜就离开了英国，也许直到今天我还会像个傻瓜一样留在戈德里克等你回来。是你背叛了我们！”  
  
“因为你用行动证明了你真正的想法！”格林德沃毫不相让，“你选择了那个该死的杂——”  
  
“他是我弟弟！你对我的家人用不可饶恕之咒。”  
  
“那我是什么？你听到他说的话了。你害怕了。我爱的人连为我们辩护的勇气都没有——这就是你的真相！”话音未落，一声巨响在门后爆裂开，有什么东西被格林德沃砸到门上，碎了一地。斯宾塞提到过的水壶，只能是那只水壶。  
  
我爱的人。邓布利多不能呼吸，格林德沃的话把他打懵了。  
  
“……你可以告诉我，至少留一张字条。”  
  
“你做了选择。我从不求人。”  
  
希望和因希望而生的恐惧令邓布利多的声音微微颤抖：“格林德沃，为什么你没有用那年夏天的事告发我？”  
  
“那是我们的夏天。既然没有‘我们’了，还有什么可提的？”  
  
可是，他们都没有忘记夏天。“盖勒特……”  
  
格林德沃语气一变，“这就是你来这的目的，问我为什么没告发你？”  
  
“这是我唯一需要的真相。我、我想答案已经很明显了。”邓布利多把汗湿的手掌贴到门上，他的脸颊比掌心更烫。“夏天还会再来，也许不是今年、明年……甚至下一个十年，但我们还有时间，还来得及——”  
  
“有意思。”  
  
什么？格林德沃的语气令人心惊。邓布利多像被烫到似的收回手，于是他终于听到了脑袋里被妄想吞没的警铃声。“什么意思？”  
  
格林德沃声音沙哑，比先前更有气无力，虚弱的身体和长时间谈话让他筋疲力尽，只有话语里的冷意愈发凌厉。“我一直以为，你见到我的第一句话会是问到底谁杀了阿利安娜——你，还是你的宝贝弟弟。”  
  
不。  
  
“小提示，不是我的咒语。没想到决斗前，决斗后你都没有提起。”  
  
“你为什么一定要这样？你为什么不能——”回到过去的样子。  
  
“你跟我没什么不同。Wer mit Ungeheuern kämpft, mag zusehn, dass er nicht dabei zum Ungeheuer wird。”  
  
不，这不是真的。  
  
“你以为我不知道你来这干什么？你不想要真相，你只想要一个出口，一个能让你抛弃过去的理由。”格林德沃一字一顿地说，“你休想！”  
  
邓布利多的心不断往下沉，寒意随着他的脊椎往上爬。  
  
“就让我成为纠缠你一生的噩梦。我的魔杖呢？”  
  
他听着，又像一句也没有听懂，只是麻木地做出反应，抽出老魔杖。“我带着。”  
  
“好好留着它。你每一次使用它，就会记起你的背弃、错过、拒绝——都是你自找的。你得小心自己的愿望，邓布利多。Und wenn du lange in einenAbgrundblickst……blickt der Abgrundauch in dich hinein。”  
  
格林德沃的声音越来越轻飘，几不可耳闻。邓布利多应该感到解脱才对，他没有。他趴在门上，耳朵贴着门板，从没有这么冷，这么绝望过。  
  
“让我再给你一点真相，但愿它们能让你撑到逃回霍格沃兹。你知道我待在这鬼地方想得最多的是什么吗？”  
  
他应该掉头离开。鬼魂徘徊总比彻底垮塌来得强，可他不敢动，生怕一下就要粉身碎骨，他的新城建筑在一个四十多年来不断重复告诉自己的谎言上。格林德沃真的爱过他。  
  
“我们。我们本可以成为的人和我们最终成为的人。第一次见面我就在你身上看到了伟大的特质，当我们决斗时，我仍然能看到它们，尽管跟那年夏天你看着我时的不一样。我也意识到伟大可以有很多种形式。你是个英雄了，看来你最终还是达成了梦想。只是，不是我们的梦想。”  
  
良久。邓布利多终于找到了自己的声音。“还有吗？”  
  
“有点想告诉你我刚才说的都是谎话。不过有什么意义呢？哦，这个，记好了——”格林德沃又坐到地上，后背挡住递送食物的开口。  
  
“邓布利多，我再也不想看到你或听到你的声音了。”  
  
***  
  
邓布利多没有逃回霍格沃兹，用斯宾塞提供的笔墨匆匆写了份给魔法部的报告后，他马不停蹄回到了阔别多年的戈德里克山谷。纽蒙迦德一行像是把他掏空了，但格林德沃的话又把他塞得满满当当，他需要去一个不必做“击败黑魔王的英雄”，“魔法界的未来之星”或“邓布利多教授”的地方。  
  
一落脚，他知道自己的决定没有错。时间似乎在他渡过少年时代的小村庄凝固了，世界旋转得如此之快，这里却宁静安详一如往昔，只有老宅桌台上的灰尘和巴沙特的皱纹见证了岁月交替。  
  
她打开门时并不显得很吃惊，伸手用力抱紧他，梗咽道：“阿不思！我可怜的孩子。快进来。”  
  
趁着巴沙特张罗茶点的功夫，他坐在沙发上四下张望。格林德沃借住过的姑婆家跟上次来时一模一样，仅仅家具略微显得老旧了些。相隔这么多年，老人家居然还记得他爱吃的甜食，不一会便端来满满一碟，仿佛她时刻准备着这次相聚。邓布利多愈发感到愧疚。  
  
“为什么这么久不回来？”巴沙特在一旁的单人沙发上落座，埋怨道，“至少写一封信也好啊，阿不思。这么多年，你们俩一个都不回来看看老巴沙特。”  
  
邓布利多无言以对，他责怪格林德沃在他最脆弱最需要支持的时候决然离去，不留下只字片语，他自己何尝不是做了相同的事。“对不起，我只是……要面对这一切太难了。”  
  
巴沙特握了握他的手。“每一样东西都让你想到他对吗？我明白，我不是怪你。我听说他在纽蒙迦德，你去见过他了？”  
  
邓布利多点下头，又摇头。“我没有权限进……进房间。包括魔法部长在内，没人可以在单独不受监控的情况下进他的房间。” 只有看守可以通过递送食物的开口使用有限的魔法。  
  
“他听着怎么样？”  
  
“不错。”他给出真假参半的答案，“发起火来还是老样子。”  
  
“那就好。不过我可没见过他对你发火。”  
  
邓布利多苦笑。如果当初格林德沃的怒火是冲着他而不是阿不福思去的，或许他们的结局会有所不同？  
  
不，他最终仍会醒悟过来，认识到他们的“梦想”对大部分人而言是场灾难而非更伟大的利益。到那时候他们还是得分道扬镳——带着更深的牵绊和更多彼此的残片碰撞，天知道会发生什么。  
  
接下来的十几分钟在沉默渡过，只除了邓布利多偶尔的称赞。他本以为自己没有胃口，但等回过神时，眼前的碟子已经半空了，它们跟记忆中一样美味。过去他每次来作客时，巴沙特都会准备些甜点，可惜格林德沃不爱吃，他吃到糖霜的表情跟邓布利多吃到呕吐味多味豆差不多，声称他的姑婆和邓布利多企图谋杀他的牙。  
  
巴沙特放下杯子，欲言又止。  
  
“怎么了？有什么我能帮忙的吗？”  
  
“我就是想不明白你们之间怎么会变成这样……他喜欢你，喜欢他的人那么多，你真该见见他认识你之前有多骄傲。我从没见他那么喜欢过谁。”  
  
她说最后这个喜欢的语气令邓布利多一惊，小半块太妃饼掉到了地上。“抱歉。”他一直以为只有三个人知道那段感情纠葛。  
  
“我那会还不算老，也不瞎。我当时是挺震惊的，但是到了现在你觉得我这把老骨头还在乎吗？那段时间他要么跟你在一块儿，要么就是在去找你的路上，偶尔跟我待上几分钟，嘴里念叨的还是你。阿不思这，阿不思那的。”  
  
她叹了口气，“感觉就像昨天似的，我就坐在这把椅子上看书，正打瞌睡听到了猫头鹰的叫声，他噔噔噔噔从楼上跑下来。我知道他要去找你，还是问了声‘去哪儿，小滑头？’，他连头都来不及回，转眼到了门外，只听到声音飘过来‘阿不思说有东西要送我’。震惊归震惊，我一开始没有太当真，年轻人嘛，爱情总是在眼里胜于在心里。不过后来我自个儿也好奇起来，他让我别对你乱说，因为你们俩还没有挑明呢，说你的压力够大了，妹妹、弟弟，总之怕你想太多，反正你们已经讲好了过完夏天一起去法国，有的是时间。不过我知道他还是有点骄傲的，打着小算盘想让你先开口承认。”  
  
“他、他亲口告诉你的？”  
  
巴沙特又叹了口气，“是啊，他离开前让我发誓什么也别说。我从没见过他那么失魂落魄的样子，也是第一次见他求人。我不能不答应。可是这些年我一直很后悔，觉得自己是不是做错了……我看得出来你也喜欢他，他带走的项链是你给的对吗？”  
  
“是的，”他用手捂住脸，捂不住眼泪夺眶而出。四十五年来首次向旁人承认这份感情，“我喜欢他，喜欢极了。我——”  
  
“我知道，我知道。我真的很对不起。”巴沙特坐到他身旁，一下一下轻拍他的后背，仿佛他还是那个十七八岁的大男孩。“听说你去找他决斗后，我以为他对你的感情能让他回心转意……”  
  
“他现在恨透我了。”  
  
“他就是这样的孩子。爱有多热烈，恨就有多热烈。”  
  
站在门口道别时，邓布利多有些不好意思，他的眼睛一定红透了，不过巴沙特也差不多。  
  
“等等，阿不思。”她想起了什么，匆匆走进内间取来一小捆信笺。“这是我当年应付魔法部调查时藏起来的，可能还有几封，梅林知道你给他写了多少信。拿去吧。我想你比我更需要它们……或者知道怎么处理它们。要是找到更多，我下次再给你。我有它就够了——”  
  
她回头看了眼壁炉架上唯一一张两个少年的合影，坚持送邓布利多到院子外。  
  
“你放心，我不会告诉别人。毕竟你们还没有挑明嘛，除了最好的朋友还能是什么？”她挤了挤眼，把邓布利多逗笑了。  
  
他道声别，捧着他的夏天向老宅走去。  
  
***  
  
尽管格林德沃声称要成为纠缠他一生的噩梦，邓布利多却久违地一觉睡到天亮。他躺在旧卧室的床上，听着鸟鸣和喙啄窗户的细声，感到温暖又安全。他有种做了许多梦的感觉，但睁开眼时一个也记不得了。  
  
白天他漫步曾与格林德沃穿越的小巷、草地，他们一起坐过的树荫，几个月来首次思路如此清晰。  
  
如今的格林德沃无疑是恨着他的，但格林德沃不但给了他真相，通过承认伟大有许多不同的形式，仍然在他身上看到了伟大的特质，也给了他出口。如果邓布利多愿意，至此他已经可以解脱了。但格林德沃很清楚他能想到这一点，也更清楚自己的一番话将掀起多么强烈的希望，只要这份希望不死，哪怕它最终只剩下对格林德沃终能悔悟的一丝妄想，邓布利多便无法放自己自由。那决绝的道别，不过是要他更难割舍罢了。  
  
有时候他觉得他们太过了解彼此，有时候他们又似乎一点儿也不懂对方在想什么。格林德沃不需要说任何话，也可以把全天下的话说尽，都改变不了邓布利多无法停止爱他的事实。  
  
他爬上那块岩石远眺。戈德里克山谷美则美矣，也确实过于平淡了。  
  
那天晚上，他坐在书桌前奋笔疾书。月上树梢时，已写好了三封信。  
  
第一封给国际巫师联合会，感谢他们的邀请并同意在联合会担任职务。  
  
第二封写给埃菲亚斯·多吉。

 

> 埃菲亚斯  
>    
>  我亲爱的朋友，请接受我为过去数月来对关心我的人们漠然视之，躲在霍格沃兹自怜自艾的愚蠢行为道歉。此外，我也必须为我和阿不福思多年来对你的隐瞒道歉。尽管上一次见面时你体贴地没有提起，但我知道你有疑问。我的老朋友，以你对我的了解，旁观那次决斗后想必已有所察觉。你的猜测是正确的，从你参加完我母亲的葬礼独自启程，到赶回来为阿利安娜送行之间，我结识了一个人。他便是我此前受到魔法部格外关照的原因。你说得不错，我很不好，比任何时候需要我的朋友们，并希望认识更多的新朋友。我已接受联合会的邀请，并且打算重操旧业再次为专栏撰稿，但愿会是个好的开始。纸短情长，有空时务必来霍格沃兹一聚。  
>    
>  你的朋友，阿不思。

第三封信写穆恩部长。

 

> 尊敬的穆恩部长先生  
>    
>  请原谅我有一些私事需要处理，未能亲自向您提交考察报告。  
>    
>  正如我在报告中所写，纽蒙迦德当地的魔法防御堪称无懈可击，魔法部考虑之缜密令人钦佩。考察期间我曾试图攻击囚室大门（已在报告中列出），如监控处有相符记录，那么远程监控系统也同样值得信赖。但是，我恐怕纽蒙迦德真正令人担忧之处，不是魔法而是一个魔法部和我本人都未能料想到的人。  
>    
>  这个人就是此次我遇到的监狱看守，斯宾塞先生。短暂的会面中，斯宾塞向我详细描述了他的遭遇。非常遗憾地，我有理由相信斯宾塞先生在工作中受到了私人感情影响，长期违反必须保证囚犯食物及饮用水清洁卫生、每日更换的规定。斯宾塞先生亲口承认格林德沃已多日未曾进食，然而他未将此情况通过日报提交。我在测试囚室大门防御时，发生了一件意外，格林德沃从室内向大门丢掷并砸碎了一只水壶（也已在报告内列出），相信您派了人第一时间进行处理。显然斯宾塞先生也没有使用规定的不会碎裂、无法造成伤害的特制器皿。  
>    
>  格林德沃由公开投票判决终生监禁，判决本身已引起极大争议，如果他有自残的念头，此次意外的后果将不堪设想。正是因此，我也不得不向您提起斯宾塞先生的精神状况。考察结束前，斯宾塞先生多次失控，扬言要让囚犯生不如死，甚至在其认为有必要时做出更过激的行为。  
>    
>  站在个人的角度我非常同情斯宾塞先生，并请求魔法部不要苛责。他的行为可能带来恶劣的影响，但我相信他的动机不是邪恶的，他的奉献、不幸，以及自愿终生看管监狱的精神也令人动容。请恕我直言，部长先生，我们的无名英雄不该在纽蒙迦德那样封闭、环境恶劣的地方孤独终老，其他地方更需要他，他也需要更好的照顾和与之匹配的荣誉。他的故事催人泪下，无论何时何地，我相信这样的故事能感动千千万万后继者，让那些置身事外者、绥靖主义者对您的忧虑和远见感同身受。  
>    
>  最后，您在授勋仪式上的话使我受益良多。关于加入威森加摩，如有可能，愿与您详谈。  
>    
>  您忠诚的阿不思·邓布利多教授

等穆恩收到信时，他派去处理意外的人应该已找到水壶的碎片，证明信中所言不虚。  
  
他放下笔，拿起那一小捆信笺放在手里把玩。他和格林德沃都是享受权力的人，不同点在于格林德沃凌驾于权力至上，而他则追逐权力，他深知这是自己的致命弱点，多年来有意地回避着，可现在看来适当掌握还是有必要的。他打开抽屉，取出一小叠夹得整整齐齐的字条——格林德沃当年的“回信”，它们大部分只有寥寥数字，最多也就一两行。耐心是邓布利多的长项，却恰恰是格林德沃始终未能克服的弱点。  
  
那些字条旁边，有一封没写完的信，给他的弟弟阿不福思的。那时候阿利安娜的葬礼还没办，阿不福思一句话也不愿意跟他说。他痛苦万分，唯一的希望是格林德沃尽快出现。就在那几天里他写下了它，为自己对妹妹的疏于照顾找尽理由，对于激怒弟弟的另一件事则避而不谈——

 

> 盖勒特没有要求我抛下阿利安娜，打一开始我就告诉过他：妹妹需要我，如果我们的梦想要以抛弃她为前提，我不能答应。我们要带她一起走的计划在你看来很荒唐，但这是我们深思熟虑后的结果，不是一时兴起。阿利安娜可以住在盖勒特的家里，我们随时能去见她，那里足够大，有专人看护，就算她炸掉一整栋楼也不用担心曝露或伤及无辜。  
>    
>  我接下来的话可能会让你恨不得撕掉这封信，我恳求你看下去，弟弟。盖勒特对阿利安娜的情况有不同看法，他认为我们没能第一时间缓解她受到的伤害，让她认识到犯错的人是那些麻瓜而不是她，并让她通过合适的办法释放心中的愤怒和痛苦。父亲的行为使我们永远失去了他，这对阿利安娜又是一次沉重的打击，导致她进一步责怪自己。而此后，我们对她过于严密的监管恰恰成了她的情况日益糟糕的最大助力。她日夜待在这栋小屋里，没有同龄人交流、不知窗外春秋，我们自以为是对她好，但事实是我们的安慰和要求——冷静，停下，不行——只是一次次在提醒着她，她有多么“与众不同”，多么危险。  
>    
>  她已经忘记除了愤怒以外的表达方式，接下来会变成什么样？还要发生多少次悲剧？所以我才愿意试试盖勒特的方法，带她去一个能接触到其他巫师，而且不用担心他们被她伤害的地方。盖勒特的家人都是赫赫有名的巫师，这你也知道。一点儿一点儿，我想也许她在那里可以重新建立起与外界的联系，她还那么小，我希望她能重新拥有同龄女孩的喜怒哀乐，而不只是具行尸走肉虚度余生。

他闭上眼，想象他们本可以成为的人和最终成为的人。他还要重新写一封信给阿不福思，他在这世上仅剩的家人，但不是现在，现在还太早。  
  
然后，他走到壁炉前，将旧日的信笺和字条统统扔进火堆，看着它们卷曲、焦黄、化灰。有了格林德沃的话，他不需要它们证明那个夏天的存在和意义，一切尘归尘土归土之前，也不需要再有更多的人窥见它。  
  
是时候回霍格沃兹了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 借了尼采两句话


	4. Chapter 4

一九五○年  
  
五年后，邓布利多除了偶尔还会梦到那两个少年或去魔镜前看一眼（特别是某些闷热的夏夜），几乎拥有了能期望的一切。  
  
学生喜爱他，校长露了想退休的口风并且和董事会一起看好他，报刊杂志约稿不断，他与朋友们之间的联系从未如此紧密，还跟弟弟阿不福思说上了话——尽管严格来讲只是打个招呼，双方的语气也略显笨拙僵硬。纽特寄来一封信和一张合影，他和蒂娜的第一个孩子出生了，幸福写在他们的脸孔上。  
  
邓布利多在国际巫师联合会和威森加摩也干得不错，多次协助处理棘手案件、排解国际纷争，上升势头迅猛。可惜同样的话没法用在为他引荐的穆恩身上。虽然早有提示，斯宾塞仍为部长先生惹足了麻烦。  
  
当年被派去收集斯宾塞事迹的调查组在这位监狱看守独居的地窖里，柜子上十几幅他女儿照片的背后，找到一只小石盒。邓布利多早已料到它会被发现，直觉和斯宾塞当时躲闪的眼神告诉他那盒子不对劲，但即便是他也没有猜到里面藏着什么。  
  
一周后，当他在报纸上读到真相，他将整张桌子砸到了对面的橱柜上，眼前一片血红。  
  
他不知道自己在奖杯、纪念品的碎片和满地文件里站了多久，像一头发狂的野兽粗喘、咆哮，仅仅靠着已刻入潜意识的自制与隐忍没有做出会后悔的事。狂嚣的杀意沉寂后，他捡起报纸，头版头条的黑白色配图触目惊心——一把头发、两颗人类牙齿，已证实属于纽蒙迦德唯一的囚犯盖勒特·格林德沃。  
  
那应该就是心碎的感觉，奇怪的是他的手心比心脏更痛，先是钻刺一样抽搐，令他握紧拳头、蜷曲身体，连站立都成了折磨，然后从最痛的那一点开始，麻木遍及全身包括口鼻，带来窒息似的错觉。  
  
皱巴巴的报纸上还写道，调查组在随后的彻查中发现囚犯财物保管处的仓库空空如也，格林德沃入狱前穿着佩戴的衣物不翼而飞。如果斯宾塞的失职仅限于水壶碎片和食物没有及时更换，那么他稍加包装便能成为穆恩的宣传利器，后半生得到妥善照顾。但这个？这个是震动整个魔法界的惊天丑闻。  
  
邓布利多曾怒指魔镜质问：“为什么不告诉我？”  
  
镜中人没有回答，但原因显而易见。格林德沃的骄傲不允许他向邓布利多求救，也不相信后者会冒险保护他。毕竟，上一次邓布利多没有做到。  
  
靠战争上位，以手段强硬、御下严厉著称，穆恩有许多敌人，他们不计代价地将这件丑闻曝光，想尽办法扩大影响。调查组成员远调的远调，辞职的辞职，究竟谁是泄密者已无人知晓。穆恩反击过，但不足以阻挡颓势。舆论直指魔法部长，把他和斯宾塞牢牢捆绑，支持他与支持斯宾塞的行为，与承认自己跟十恶不赦、灭绝人性的前黑魔王没有区别画上了等号，在那种风向下，越是痛恨格林德沃的人似乎越是不愿意为穆恩发声。人心就是这么复杂矛盾摇摆不定。  
  
为穆恩送行的人只有两三个，邓布利多是其中之一。曾经站到权力顶端的前部长先生一夜白头，到最后也没有想通。不过他至少有选择去哪儿养老的自由，斯宾塞则只能与铁窗相伴了。  
  
邓布利多仍然为早逝的小查理痛心，但找不出多余的同情给她父亲。他原本只想支走斯宾塞，保证格林德沃在狱中得到公正的对待。得到的结果远比预料地严重，然而他并不后悔。人必须承担言行带来的后果。他是如此，格林德沃是如此，穆恩和斯宾塞也要为他们的所作所为付出代价。  
  
那场风波里，还有件事牵动着他，也即是纽蒙迦德监狱的失物。格林德沃是用不上了，但邓布利多希望把它们找回来，过程中又一个让人意想不到的情况浮出水面：魔法部居然不能确定失物内容。  
  
责任立刻被推到国际巫师联合会头上，因为是联合会召集组建了当年负责对缴获物品进行鉴定甄别的专家小组。显然由于工作量太大，他们只登记了格林德沃及其手下的武器、魔法制品和其他可能造成伤害的物品，对于通过鉴定的普通随身物品则没有详细记录。按照当时的流程，它们被与囚犯入狱前穿着的衣物一起放进专属箱子，保存在各自的服刑地。  
  
这本来根本不是问题，尤其是考虑到彼时魔法界刚刚遭受重创，人手紧缺的情况。可风口浪尖上，它突然变成了不可原谅的过错。舆论又是一片哗然，记者们过节般倾巢而出。  
  
斯宾塞的供词几乎毫无帮助。他没有把格林德沃的随身物品以黑魔王的名头高价倒卖，而是看都没看倒进布袋当成不值钱的垃圾便宜处理了，它们可能流落到任何地方，甚至麻瓜的手里。鉴于没人能说清究竟有哪些物件，而斯宾塞在接受审问不久后便陷入半疯狂，对任何问题都以尖叫“他活该！”作答，找到它们成了不可能完成的任务。最后魔法部和联合会只能确定格林德沃穿过的衣服被斯宾塞一把火烧了，他的失物中至少包括一对袖扣、一条领巾，一枚斗篷扣针和一根腰带。  
  
失主本人倒是可以提供若干线索，但如果去问他，那整个魔法界的脸可就真的丢尽了。于是这整串事件在后来继任的新魔法部长嘴里成了“难以置信、绝对不允许再发生的耻辱”，就此封尘。  
  
联合会内部也经历了小规模洗牌，赢得决斗后足不出霍格沃兹的邓布利多没有受到牵连。他的名字甚至短暂地在部长候选人名单上出现过，但那个职位伴随的权力和诱惑太大、太危险，而且是一份全日制工作，也就意味着必须离开学校，他直接了当地拒绝了。比起浸泡在尔虞我诈的政治斗争中，更愿意用毕生心血经营霍格沃兹，保护他的学生们，帮助他们每一个人发挥最大的潜能达成梦想。  
  
如果邓布利多曾暗暗期盼格林德沃的失物里包括一根挂着瓶子的项链，那么五年徒劳无功已足够让他搁置不切实际的幻想。所以，他万万没有想到，有生之年居然又一次见到了它，并且是通过汤姆·里德尔之手。  
  
他坐在桌子后，看着面前的木盒，语气大体上还算平静，很容易理解成对里德尔突然到访的惊讶。“谢谢，我——必须承认没有想到。很别致的礼物，我能问问打哪儿来的吗？它不是魔法制品。”  
  
里德尔似乎有些失望。“欧洲小镇，乡下地方，店主说谣传它曾属于格林德沃。不过他一开价，我就知道那不可能。”他看了眼项链，评价道，“而且不像格林德沃会戴的东西，吊坠的材质材质太廉价，花纹太秀气。”  
  
邓布利多被冒犯了。  
  
“——太累赘，很难想象他把三英寸长的空瓶和这么长的项链挂在脖子上决斗。”  
  
他戴了。邓布利多真想把这三个字甩到里德尔脸上。“你的推测很有道理，我确实没有在决斗中见过。”他点头，视线又回到盒子里的项链上。  
  
现在他明白自己为什么没在决斗时认出它了——格林德沃很可能把整个瓶身塞进了不容易掉出来的内袋，而会在脖子和口袋之间露出的链条部分则被他更换过，光泽纹理材质粗细都与最初那根不同，再加上他那层层叠叠乱人眼的翻领立领围巾扣针怀表链和当时紧张的气氛，邓布利多便一点儿也没有察觉……  
  
“我本来已经打算走了，突然想到了你，就把它买了下来。”里德尔笑了笑，却未能缓解身上盘踞的阴狠气息，他的气质与五年前大不相同，傲慢激进，每一句话后都藏着恶意的讽刺、挑衅，“虽然不是格林德沃本人的东西，不过至少沾了点边，我觉得你会喜欢。他是你最大的敌人，也是你此生能获得的最大胜利。你觉得呢？”  
  
“恐怕只有时间能给出这个问题的答案了。”  
  
里德尔哼了声，环顾四周。“你的办公室变动不小，教授。我前几天刚回来，打算长住。这趟来只是想见见故人，看看母校。”  
  
邓布利多一个字儿也不信。如果这些年关于里德尔的传闻有一半属实，那么他们早晚要正面交锋。“来，让我找个人陪你。”他一边带头走到门口打开门，一边抬手阻止对方拒绝，“变动不小的可不止这间办公室。啊，麦格教授！”  
  
“邓布利多教授。”  
  
“麦格，你还记得里德尔学长吗？你有时间陪他在校园里走走吗？”他又问里德尔：“你还记得麦格吧？比你小一届，格兰芬多学院的。她已经是位教授了。”  
  
那聪慧的姑娘眼睛在他们俩脸上一转，便明白了。“怎么不记得？您说过许多次，里德尔学长是您教过的最聪明的学生。放心吧，教授。”  
  
里德尔咬牙，又不禁露出几分得意。  
  
邓布利多笑着关上门，转身一个大步冲到桌边。他的手笼罩在木盒上方停顿了片刻，然后飞快地将项链一把抓进手里握住。吊坠的瓶身贴着他的掌心发热、震动、嗡鸣，时隔五十载，附着其上的血契终于和它的另一个主人重逢了。  
  
***  
  
血契是一种古老的禁咒，由两人以鲜血缔，缔结者无法杀死彼此也只有缔结者双方能唤醒并看到被它隐藏的秘密。  
  
受他与格林德沃的血契保护，格林德沃的项链在外人眼里只串着一枚被古银包裹的普通水晶瓶，瓶内空空如也，感觉不到任何魔法气息。但在邓布利多手中，它展露出真正的内里，原本通透的瓶身被银白物质充盈，一抹琥珀色流转其间在光线下几近金黄。邓布利多对这种白色物质并不陌生——他的冥想盆里也有同样的物质——记忆。  
  
那么，格林德沃在他们的瓶子里储存了一段记忆？不过真正的问题是，什么记忆值得他用血契守护，什么记忆值得他遵守不进犯英国的诺言？邓布利多恨不得现在就回去自己的房间查明真相，可是第一节课就快开始了。  
  
下课时，麦格找到他。  
  
“他跟学生时代相比像变了一个人。几次想悄悄甩开我，都没有成功。我看着他离开学校后才回来的。”  
  
“很好，”邓布利多点头赞许，转身向不远处追逐打闹的一年级学生喊道：“詹姆斯、布莱克，请不要在走廊里奔跑！”  
  
被点名的男孩们吐吐舌头，一溜烟地跑进了侧廊。这些孩子啊。  
  
“我们不采取行动吗？”年轻的女教授问。  
  
“现在还不行。”  
  
“可是——”  
  
“耐心。”他安抚道，“我们的怀疑还停留在理论和猜测上，说服其他人需要可靠的证据，否则只能打草惊蛇。福克斯会为我们带来更进一步消息。我也有预感，他快忍不住了。”  
  
又交流几句后，他们分头为接下来的教学做准备。跟上节课一样，当天剩下的课上邓布利多时不时地会把左手伸进裤兜，确认项链仍好好躺在里面，用手指描绘瓶身，感受它的温度。他像又年轻了几十岁，兴奋、躁动，迫不及待地想得到答案，又因为不确定会发现什么而不安。如果他的教学风格比平时更热情健谈，至少学生们看起来挺欢迎。  
  
对他而言，最难熬的不是必须等到一整天的教学结束返回住处，才能够放心取出藏于瓶中的记忆，而是课间独自坐在安静的办公室里，抵抗每一分每一秒愈来愈强烈的冲动和诱惑。  
  
然而等到当天晚上，终于站在冥想盆前，被重重魔咒保护无需担心外界打搅，邓布利多又犹豫了，越渴望便越忐忑，近乡情怯大抵就是这种感觉吧。他闭了闭眼，深深吸气。他和格林德沃之间不该再存在任何秘密。凭借这股念头，他抽出魔杖对准瓶身，一鼓作气将里面的物质抽出注入盆内。那股琥珀色代表什么还不清楚，不过答案很快就要揭晓了。  
  
冥想盆内，两种颜色的物质缱绻缠绕，丝丝缕缕幻化作旧日的图影——  
  
那是他在老宅的卧室，卧室书桌边坐着一个他再熟悉不过的人，十六岁的格林德沃。  
  
图像里，金发少年将两条腿搁在书桌上，身体带着椅子往后仰，重心全靠两条椅子腿支撑平衡。桌前的窗户大开，天已经黑了，窗台和桌面上脚印清晰可见，人是从哪儿进来的不言而喻。  
  
是他们俩的记忆，邓布利多松了口气。  
  
一开始他没有认出眼前的画面属于那年夏天的哪个夜晚，眼睛只顾着在少年的脸上打转，直到眼角瞥见夹于格林德沃右手食指和中指之间的一小卷羊皮纸。几乎同时，卧室的被打开了，露出少年邓布利多惊讶的脸孔。  
  
“盖勒特？你怎么来了？”  
  
冥想盆前，邓布利多倒抽口气，惊呆了。他终于认出了这段记忆，并开始后悔打开它。他恨 ** _那个晚上_** ，做梦也没想到格林德沃特意把它保存了起来。本以为已将它遗忘，可现在记忆如潮水上涌势不可挡，他想起了那天晚上他们说过的每一句话。  
  
冥想盆里，两个男孩对即将到来的风暴浑然不知，少年邓布利多关上门，走进房间坐到床边，格林德沃的视线片刻没有离开过他。  
  
“公主殿下睡了？”  
  
邓布利多点头。“我又跟安娜说了带她一起走的事，她还是没反应，不过这两天她比以往平静多了，我想到时候不会有问题的。”然后他看到了那卷羊皮纸，“那是什么？”  
  
“猜猜看。”  
  
“别卖关子。”他站起来伸手去拿，但格林德沃故意抬高胳膊往另一边躲，让他落了空。  
  
几次只差一点儿得手后，他起了好胜心，没有多想抓住对方靠着的椅背。他本打算把格林德沃连人带椅拽向自己，没想到却不小心推了把。原来还勉强保持平衡的金发少年一声惊叫，随着椅子往后倒去。  
  
“盖勒特！”邓布利多下意识地想拉住他，结果也被带了下去。  
  
天旋地转后，他发现自己躺在地上，脑袋边倒着椅子，后腰和背脊被硬邦邦的木头地板撞得生痛。格林德沃坐在他的腰上，头发有些乱不过没摔着。  
  
“下去，你好重。”  
  
格林德沃没有“下去”，而是往后挪了几下，给出原地坐起的空间。他本来就比邓布利多高一些，这时更是居高临下。他的脸上挂着笑容，但那笑容少了平日的热情和甜蜜。  
  
回忆里的少年邓布利多没发现异常，一来因为地上光线太暗，二来格林德沃在他身上挪来挪去的动作堪称折磨，睡衣布料被热爱的少年压在血肉上摩擦，骤起的快感令他头皮发麻，额头和后颈瞬间浮起一层细汗，幸好格林德沃在他控制不住身体反应前安全地挪到了他的腿上。  
  
“说真的，”他吞咽了下，从格林德沃的手里抽出卷轴，“你又发现了什么？圣器的新线索？”  
  
“血契。”  
  
“血契？”他好奇地重复，飞快展开羊皮纸，对知识的渴求让他暂时忘了小腹中凝聚的热意，“……真的是。据说这个魔法的咒语已经失传了，你从哪里找到的？巴沙特的旧书堆里居然有这样的东西？”  
  
“我想跟你订立血契。”  
  
邓布利多张大眼睛抬起头，也终于发现了格林德沃的异常。“为什么？出了什么事？你不是说今天晚上要整理行李吗？”  
  
“你不愿意。”格林德沃脸色一冷，作势要起身。  
  
邓布利多连忙抱住他的腰。“盖勒特！”确定格林德沃跑不掉后，他稍稍放松手臂。  
  
格林德沃嘴唇紧抿一言不发，但他的蓝眼睛里分明写着受伤。想到自己是让他露出这种表情的人，邓布利多慌了。“我当然愿意！任何事，记得吗？我会为你做任何事。”随着这番话，感到手下的肌肉略微放松，他放软声音补充道，“我只是好奇为什么是现在？而且，你知道血契违法对吧？这么做等于犯下了足以将我们送入阿兹卡班的罪行。”  
  
终于，格林德沃的嘴角向上弯了弯，他的眼睛盯着邓布利多一瞬不瞬，深得仿佛能将人溺进去。“我们计划做的每一件事都违反了法律，分离你妹妹体内的‘东西’，取得圣器，推翻保密法，建立由巫师领导麻瓜的新世界，我没见你犹豫过。如果法律只能带给它应该保护的人痛苦，为什么还要遵守？要我说，法律不过是稚子的玩具，这世上没有罪，只有庸人自扰。我们不是庸人。对吗，阿不思？”  
  
他的话有多危险，当时的邓布利多就有多盲目。“当然，你说的都对。”他迫不及待地附和，只为了让心爱的少年重展笑颜。“不过，还是不能解释为什么是现在。”  
  
“你说愿意为我做任何事，然而你还在不停的提问。”格林德沃的话里没有火气，倒像是一种亲密的不太认真的埋怨。他顿了顿，罕见地先切断了相交的视线，低下头，烛光为他的睫毛和脖子上的项链蒙上金色的星点。邓布利多移不开眼，他的腿开始发麻了。  
  
“我只是担心你。你说过今天晚上要整理行李不过来。”  
  
格林德沃飞快地看了他一眼，又低下头，似乎不想承认自己的动摇。“我……我觉得我看到了什么东西。”  
  
“什么东西？”  
  
“我不确定。我正在收拾衣服，然后看到——不，更像是感觉到了什么。”他咬着嘴唇，握住邓布利多的手，“不好的感觉。孤独、黑暗、寒冷、饥饿，像是再也没有力气站起来了，像是被埋进了地底，仍然活着但已经腐朽。我的房间变得特别黑，没有窗户只有黑色的墙……我去书库想分分心，你记得那只架子顶上的柳条箱吗？我一直说想看看里面是什么，但总是忘记。我在那里面找到的咒语，夹在一捆手札里。”  
  
邓布利多也握紧格林德沃的手，先前的心猿意马都被抛到九霄云外，只想让他别再露出那么心碎的表情。  
  
“上面说缔结血契的双方无法伤害彼此。”  
  
“什么？我不可能——”  
  
格林德沃打断道。“如果不是我，你不会离开这。你有伟大的理想，但为了家人你不会把它们付诸实施。如果不是因为我，你的人生将彻底不同。”  
  
“我从没有后悔认识过你。”  
  
“——而且，我知道你对我的做法并不完全赞同。你不喜欢我做过的事，可是你太好了，从来没像别人那样指责我。”  
  
“你退学的事？我说过我挺庆幸不是吗，要不然我们就没机会见面了。”邓布利多说。  
  
“那不是全部。离开这以后，我们会遇见知道我过去做过什么的人，有些事也许会让你生气甚至恶心。所以，是的，我想缔结血契，保护——”  
  
“保护你不受我的伤害？”邓布利多喊道，要不是格林德沃还坐在他腿上，他当场要跳起来。“你知道吗，我现在就很生气。你怎么能觉得我会伤害你？我不在乎我们认识前你做过什么。我·不·在·乎！”他涨红了脸，既受伤又困惑。  
  
格林德沃边用拇指摩挲他的手背，边轻声说：“它也可以保护你。”  
  
邓布利多的怒气突然消失得无影无踪，心底有种柔软温暖的东西漫上来，满得似乎要装不住了。“傻瓜。”他想了想，坐正上半身，摆出最严肃的表情。“我永远不会伤害你，你也永远不会伤害我。过去的事属于过去，我只在乎我们的未来。让我们缔结血契，就是现在，就在这里。不是因为我对我们有怀疑，是因为我愿意为你做任何事。永远不许忘记这一点。”  
  
慢慢地、慢慢地，像雨后的第一道阳光，笑容又在格林德沃脸上绽放，他的眼睛里跃起喜悦的光芒。“就是这张脸。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“能叫万舰齐发，高塔倾覆。”他没有解释，翻开外套下摆，摸出一匕首。“我把需要的东西带来了。”  
  
邓布利多有些无奈。“你早就算准了我会同意？“  
  
“不能怪我，我的阿不思从不让我失望。”  
  
 ** _我的阿不思_** 。邓布利多脸红心跳，突然又意识到他们之间多么接近。他几乎感觉不到自己的腿了，但舍不得叫格林德沃挪开。他咳嗽一声，看向那张羊皮纸。“我们还需要一个承载血契的媒介。上面说最好对双方意义非凡，有助于巩固契约，而血契可以反过来保护其中储存的东西——秘密。”  
  
格林德沃眼珠一转，从胸袋里掏出瓶子吊坠。“这个。”  
  
邓布利多接过瓶子，项链的长度允许他将它放在手上把玩。“它还是空的。”  
  
“那又怎么样？我已经想好了放什么，绝对值得用血契保护。”  
  
“让我总结一下，”他失笑，“我给了你这个瓶子，你用你还没放进去的东西向我保证我们的革命不会伤及英国的一草一木，现在我们要缔结血契，在这个空瓶子上，保护你已经想好要放进但还没有放进去并且已经用它立了誓的东西。”  
  
“没错。等我们成功时，我把它再回赠给你。到那个时候，也只有那个时候，你才会知道里面藏着什么。你绝对没有见过那么棒的礼物。”格林德沃扬眉，神气劲儿全回来了。  
  
邓布利多故意逗他。“我们俩的血契，我随时可以看到它。”  
  
“你可以看到它，但你不知道它是什么，而且你不会想办法搞明白，因为你知道我不想要你那么做。”  
  
“吃定我了是吧？”  
  
格林德沃乐得眼睛都弯了起来。  
  
“那就是它了。”邓布利多点头。“你来念咒？”  
  
“我来。”  
  
缔结血契本身没有花多少时间。他们用匕首为彼此割破手指，格林德沃念出咒语，血珠从他们的手指浮到半空中。然后他伸出左手，格林德沃伸出右手，双掌相贴将瓶子夹在中间，空中的鲜血从两侧空隙徐徐飘向瓶子为其附上魔法。  
  
邓布利多先闭上了眼，对他来说这一刻不光是血契缔结，那种仪式感让他感觉自己和格林德沃之间有了一条看得见触得到的纽带，没有人或事能再将他们分离。  
  
当时的他没有看到格林德沃的表情，可是几十年后，站在冥想盆前的他看到了。格林德沃注视着他的脸孔，没有放过任何细节。好几秒钟以后，他才噙着笑容缓缓也闭上眼，看起来那么势在必得，那么志得意满，仿佛已经获得了某种不为人知的伟大胜利……  
  
水晶瓶在他们的手心里发热、震颤又重归平静，血契完成了。  
  
少年们睁开眼，不知何时已十指紧扣。  
  
“记住，只要血契不破，被保护的就是真相。”格林德沃松开手，将附上血契的瓶子重新放进口袋。  
  
邓布利多立刻开始想念他的体温。“开心了？”  
  
“你总是能让我开心，你根本想象不出来。”  
  
格林德沃满脸放光喜不自胜，邓布利多不需要想象，他看得清清楚楚，房间里的昏暗光线丝毫无损格林德沃的耀眼，身周的事物模糊成虚影，邓布利多的视界中只有他，如此炽热明亮，犹如熊熊燃烧的烈火，带来光明和希望，而这都是因为邓布利多先带给他的快乐。能够对他产生如此之大的影响，邓布利多不能更心满意足了，也只有当他们在一起时，他才有真正活着的感觉，扒下好儿子、好学生、好哥哥的外衣，他就是他；他感到幸福，一种父亲被关入阿兹卡班后以缺席很久的感情。  
  
格林德沃眼光微闪，保持着胶着的视线，托起邓布利多的手放到嘴边，含住被割破的指尖。  
  
邓布利多的脑袋“轰”的一下，全身的血液涌到了那根手指上，他的眼睛睁得太大一瞬间连视线也模糊了，大脑停摆，仿佛所有的神经末梢都在感觉食指指尖上传来的潮热濡湿。然后，格林德沃的舌头贴着指腹用力，配合两片包裹住他的嘴唇轻轻吮吸。于是他全身的血液又往下身涌去。  
  
“你，”他差点被口水呛到，“这不公平。”  
  
格林德沃用根本不必要的慢动作吐出嘴里的手指，让指腹和指间依次擦过下唇，拖出一道水色的痕迹。邓布利多忍受不住诱惑，抓住最后一刻稍稍用力往下按，将未干的血迹在他唇上抹开。  
  
“公平？有时候我真有点嫉妒你了。”记忆中的少年有超群绝伦的头脑，一副任性放肆的脾气和自由不羁的灵魂，说着让人琢磨不透的话，与此同时他嘴巴微张，嘴唇上津液水光潋滟，下唇中央印着邓布利多留下的血印，又像被标记、被拥有了。如果邓布利多带给他快乐，那么那时的格林德沃以一种无人能复制的姿态，在没有妥协、没有让步或委曲求全的同时，强势、骄傲、不容拒绝地，甚至是主导地让他尝到了力量和掌控的甜头。格林德沃出现之前，他从不知道自己对它们有多么渴望。  
  
“我开始没耐心了……”格林德沃自言自语道，右手捧住邓布利多的脸，伤口也在后者脸颊上留下一道血迹。然后他弯下腰，在离邓布利多嘴角不到一寸处印下一个吻。“你想要什么？告诉我，做给我看。”  
  
“你”字在邓布利多的舌尖，他的心咆哮着“一切”。  
  
都说相爱的人会带出双方最美好的一面，他和格林德沃却释放了彼此的野兽。可惜那时候他还不具备后来的洞察力，只觉得皮肤抽紧，有什么东西要破皮而出。他不知道从哪里爆发出一股力量，在格林德沃的笑声中翻身扑向对方。尴尬的是他的腿被压了太久，稍稍一动便麻痹刺痛，他勉强用膝盖撑了撑，字面意义地跌倒在格林德沃身上。格林德沃的笑声戛然而止，被两人的呻吟替代。胯部贴着胯部，先前的你来我往早已让他们都硬了。  
  
“你想要什么？”格林德沃在他身下追问。  
  
事实是，这无关他想要什么，而是格林德沃想要什么。十七八岁的时候，这个金发少年比他高大强壮，就算一开始没有反应过来，格林德沃也有足够的力量抽身而去——他没有，他的头发更乱了，脸颊上的红晕往脖子蔓延，眼睛亮晶晶地看着邓布利多，等待、放纵他对他做想做的事。邓布利多可以就这样射出来。再也没有退路也没有了理由回避，他用双手捧住格林德沃的脸，低下头——  
  
冥想盆前，邓布利多不得不转开眼。这没用，之后发生了什么他记得一清二楚。他还没有离开的唯一理由，是想知道格林德沃为什么选择了这段记忆。  
  
邓布利多没有吻过格林德沃，至少在现实中没有吻到过。那天晚上，当他的嘴唇几乎贴上格林德沃的，脸孔上吹拂着对方温热的气息，他听到一个声音说：“原来如此。”  
  
他和格林德沃都僵住了，一齐往发声的地方看去。阿不福思站在房门口，满面怒容。  
  
“弟弟——”邓布利多的腿脚仍拒绝配合，只好勉强半坐起来。他显然做了个错误的决定，阿不福思的眼睛扫过他的下身，盛满赤裸裸的鄙夷。他的心往下沉，如坠冰窟。  
  
“我没有你这种兄弟。”阿不福思跨进房间，咒骂道，“两个男人？你让我恶心。你那些假仁假义的漂亮话，什么伟大的利益，什么解放全体巫师，都是因为你想、你想操他！”  
  
“阿不福思。”他忍耐地说，“把门关上，不要吵醒安娜。”  
  
他的话彻底点燃了火药桶。阿不福思狂乱的挥舞双手，连站都不知道怎么站了似的。“安娜？安娜？？？你还有脸提她？你们俩在这里做见不得人的勾当时，你有没有想过别吵醒她？你那套伪善的把戏骗得了别人骗不了我！你把她当成没有思考能力的疯子！累赘！你以为通知她一声就可以想怎么样怎么样了？不需要她的同意，也不需要问我？她告诉了我，没想到吧！为了讨这家伙欢心，你连亲妹妹都可以出卖！”  
  
“住口。”邓布利多也怒了。  
  
他话音未落，阿不福思突然指住他的脸。“那是什么？！那是血吗？”他看向丢在地上的小刀，脸上的肌肉剧烈抽搐，“你疯了吗？你们到底在搞什么邪门东西？”  
  
“不是你想象的——”  
  
阿不福思根本听不进解释。“你知不知道我在学校听到了什么？几个从德姆斯特朗过来交流训练的魁地奇球手全告诉我们了。关于他的邪恶实验，那太可怕了我宁愿相信是他们胡编乱造的恶作剧。等我回到家，发现他居然在这，你们俩还成了朋友，我心想我们家的精英大哥应该不至于跟那种人为伍，也许外界对格林德沃的说法有失偏颇。毕竟他确实长了张能骗人的脸，而且你至少不成天愁眉苦脸了。我错了。”  
  
“你以为他对你另眼相看？”忽然，他露出个怪异的笑容，“你只不过是众多牺牲品中的一个罢了！他有没有告诉过你让他被开除的实验？我猜他一笔带过了吧。被做实验的倒霉鬼还以为摊上了好事，他倒没有死，只是求任何还能看到他的人杀了他！你也要步后尘？这个家伙，不知道用下流无耻的手段勾引了多少男男女女，他们说有两个教授因为他主动辞职。你什么人不能爱，偏偏要爱上个婊子！”他抽出魔杖，直指格林德沃，“我们家已经这样了，我不允许这种贱——”  
  
一股巨大的力量将邓布利多推到床边。  
  
格林德沃旋身而起，魔杖在手。“Crucio（钻心咒）。”  
  
阿不福思的尖叫声顿时充斥整个房间。邓布利多简直不敢相信，还没从阿不福思的恶言恶语中回过神，这边格林德沃又对他的亲弟弟用上了不可饶恕之咒。“盖勒特，住手！”  
  
格林德沃充耳不闻，似乎非常享受惊天动地的惨叫声，冷酷地笑了。最可怕的噩梦也不如邓布利多眼前正在发生的事惊骇，他接下来的一连串行动可以说都是反射。他撑住床从地上爬起来，跌跌撞撞扑到房间另一侧的柜子上，抓住自己的魔杖。就这么几秒钟功夫，格林德沃又在钻心咒中嵌套进另一个咒语。阿不福思直挺挺地从地上跳起来，用头对准墙壁撞去。  
  
“Expelliarmus！”邓布利多吼道。  
  
格林德沃的魔法和阿不福思的惨叫终于停止了。格林德沃保持着手持魔杖，指向后者的姿势回头看他，满眼不信。“你攻击我？”  
  
他没有！他的缴械咒压根没有瞄准格林德沃的手，故意偏离了目标，他只是想中止失控的事态。血契让他们无法伤害对方，聪明如格林德沃明明应该能想到的。  
  
他正要解释，突然看到阿不福思已趁机捡起魔杖，对准格林德沃的后脑，他连忙施法挡住弟弟的偷袭。格林德沃冷笑回击，他只好又转过来替阿不福思防御。阿不福思同样不领情，他的下一次攻击把邓布利多也当成了目标。顷刻间一场混战爆发了，没有邓布利多、格林德沃、阿不福思，只有三个被怒火冲昏头的少年发泄着各自的情绪，当魔法还不够泄愤时，有人挥起了拳头。  
  
他们都红了眼，没有发现阿利安娜，等到她冲进混战中，尖叫“打死坏人！打死坏人！”时，一切都晚了。当时没人说得清发生了什么，只知道他们中至少有一个人的咒语落在了她身上。黑色的浓雾从她的眼睛鼻子嘴巴里往外冒，她像失去提线的木偶栽下去，一动不动了。  
  
他听到野兽垂死时发出的哀嚎，同时来自他自己和阿不福思的喉咙。他冲上去抱住妹妹的身体，被阿不福思一脚踹开，他又扑上去，最后他们俩一起紧紧抱住她，求她睁开眼。没有用，她再也不会对着他们砸东西了，也不会再炸掉半个院子了。  
  
当邓布利多的大脑终于接受阿利安娜已经死了的事实，他松开手瘫坐到地上，直到这时才发现格林德沃已不见踪影。  
  
那个晚上，阿利安娜失去了年轻的生命，阿不福思失去了妹妹和对哥哥的尊敬，而邓布利多失去了仅有的两个亲人和一生的挚爱。  
  
——除了，那不是冥想盆中出现的画面。  
  
冥想盆里，邓布利多的腿脚没有受血液不畅影响。格林德沃刚刚张开嘴，邓布利多跳起来一手捂住他的嘴，一手抓住那只握魔杖的手，将他摁倒在床上。出其不意的发展，把那金发少年和冥想盆外的邓布利多都惊呆了。  
  
还是冥想盆里的画面，他抢过格林德沃的魔杖，在手中握紧。格林德沃倒抽了口气，脸颊通红，瞳孔放大几近全黑。  
  
“相信我。”他说，回身用格林德沃的魔杖指住自己的弟弟，大步逼近。  
  
阿不福思看起来完全不明白发生了什么，他们之间只剩一步之遥时，邓布利多揪住他的领子把他推到门板上，用魔杖杖尖抵住咽喉。“只此一次，兄弟。”他一字一字地警告道，“你再敢说一个字羞辱我爱的人。我会亲自动手。”  
  
他放开手。阿不福思滑坐到地上，面如死灰。“你疯了。”  
  
“安娜。”他没有理会，面朝漆黑的走廊说，“我和盖勒特找到了一种方法，也许有朝一日能够分离你身上的东西，让你像普通女孩一样可以外出，认识新朋友。但是，如果你不想跟我们一起走，现在是你最后一次拒绝的机会。”  
  
阿利安娜从躲藏的阴影现身，像往常一样蹙着眉虎着脸，手指绞在一块，视线不与任何人相交，但她没有犹豫，走到在阿不福思身旁蹲下，紧紧依偎他。  
  
“好吧。”邓布利多点头，告诉阿不福思，“你总是抱怨我不让你退学照顾她，没有人阻止你了。”说罢，他向格林德沃伸手，“我们现在就走。”  
  
格林德沃直接从床跳到他身上，一个幻影移形，他们双双摔进巴沙特的沙发。格林德沃从茶几上抓过一本书和一支笔，在封面上写道——  
  
我们出发啦。不用担心行李，我需要的都带上了。  
  
除了彼此，挂在格林德沃脖子上的小瓶和魔杖，他们什么也没有带，连夜一起离开了宁静的戈德里克山谷，再未回头。  
  
他们得到了三圣器。  
  
他们在巴黎召开集会，理念广受支持。  
  
他们的队伍日益壮大，追随者遍布世界各地。  
  
一个接一个，欧洲诸国被他们的大军收入囊中。  
  
当全世界匍匐在他们的脚下，英国魔法界亦只能俯首称臣。兵不血刃，最后一股反抗势力也被瓦解。  
  
为了真相，为了爱，为了共同的梦想和誓言。他们不光成为国王，他们是新世界的皇帝。  
  
巫师们无须隐藏身份，曾因之造成的悲剧不再重演。麻瓜们为建设新世界齐心努力，而不是争先恐后地发明武器自我毁灭。  
  
他们站在高台上接受欢呼，仍然手握着手。麻瓜的礼炮和魔法烟火交相辉映。就像那金发少年曾经保证过的，盖勒特·格林德沃和阿不思·邓布利多，这两个名字铭刻在历史的同一行里，并永远会被一起提起。  
  
这就是他们本可以成为的人。  
  
冥想盆内的图像终于消失了，邓布利多退后两步拉来一张椅子坐下。他似乎想了很多又似乎什么都没想，他也不知道此刻心中翻滚的情绪要怎么称呼。  
  
格林德沃没有在他们的瓶子里存放记忆，不论他曾经打算往里面放什么，独自上路后，他将一个愿望放进了被血契保护的瓶子。曾有幸存者说，在那场魔法界伤亡最惨痛的一次战役中，也即是格林德沃最辉煌的胜利中，黑魔王召唤出守护神横扫巫师联军。大部分人将之视为无稽之谈，也不愿意相信，因为释放守护神咒的人必须坚信自己是正义的，它的基础是幸福快乐和希望，邪恶的魔王怎么可能理解并拥有它们？现在，邓布利多可能有了答案。  
  
他又来到冥想盆前，将曾经割破的手指伸入盆中，琥珀色的物质有生命般闪烁着金色光芒，游过来缠绕磨蹭。宛若情人。格林德沃早已知道他的愿望不可能实现，但直到最后一刻也没有将它丢弃，可能那时他的心中仍有一线希望吧，只要血契不破，被保护的就是真相。一个天生的梦想家，同时也是现实的预见者，命运为何残忍如斯。  
  
他将格林德沃的愿望重新注入他们的瓶子，最稳妥的做法当然是立刻毁掉它，血契并没有他们当年想象的那么坚不可摧，只要松开手，瓶子一碎，血契、秘密和伴随的威胁都将不复存在。  
  
当格林德沃在世界各地招兵买马东征西战，邓布利多则埋首各种古籍、禁书，研究两人年少轻狂时定下的契约。除了无法杀死对方以外，血契的约束力不在于强制缔结者的行为，而是被破坏或解除时双方受到的折磨。它本身是一个陷阱，这才是它最初被列入禁咒的原因。  
  
后来他找到了绕过它的方法，使他和格林德沃之间的正面交锋成为可能。人们把他们的决斗称为传奇，说从未见过那样的战斗，精彩绝伦、险象环生，险恶激进，但是最后连落败的黑魔王也毫发未伤；说那一定是因为邓布利多的魔法已至世人无法企及的境界，才能如此收放自如。只有曾与他一起学习训练，熟悉他的战斗风格的人——比如多吉，才看出其中另有隐情。  
  
血契被破坏的后果固然可怕，但是邓布利多无论身体素质还是魔力仍处于巅峰状态，再加上他对禁咒的了解和完备的准备，要熬过去不是不可能的。至于被关押在纽蒙迦德已五年之久的黑魔王？血契一破，格林德沃断无生机。  
  
他戴上项链，小心仔细地将瓶子放进内袋。是时候顺应巫师界的新潮流，改穿层层叠叠繁复厚重的巫师袍了，在那里面增加藏东西的口袋会更方便，也更符合他如今的身份。他隔着衣料按住心口上的瓶子，它仿佛也随着他的心脏一起跳动。  
  
就这样吧。一个终身监禁，一个永不释怀，谁也不放过谁，可能就是他们这辈子最好的结局了。


	5. Chapter 5

一九九七年  
  
一旦放弃掌握，坠落的感觉其实跟飞翔很像，只不过一个往上一个向下。  
  
风声在邓布利多的耳边呼啸，不知道过了多久，可能很长也可能只有几秒，声音消失了。他发现自己躺在地上，四周一片寂静，连心跳和呼吸声也没有。是的，他已经不需要呼吸了。  
  
他从地上爬起来，差点被自己的长袍绊倒。周围是一片明亮的白色迷雾，他的头顶和脚下也被雾气笼罩着，但他又实实在在地踩在某种平面上。  
  
他感到精力充沛，思维清晰，像把过去五十年缺失的睡眠都补上了，他的手完好无损，并且穿着最喜爱的紫红色长袍，胡子和头发干干净净、整整齐齐，他的圆帽和眼镜也好好地戴在脑袋上，随时可以站到礼堂里主持庆典。  
  
原来这就是生与死的边缘。既然邓布利多在这儿，就意味着他的计划又离成功近了一步。  
  
几乎在他确定的同时，浓雾中出现一张宽大的办公桌，随后浅色的石头墙面、深色地板、高挑的天花板、书架、展示柜等等一一现形，墙壁上的窗户关着，但透过玻璃能看到蓝天和远方的青山，他站在一个无比熟悉的房间里——他在霍格沃兹的旧办公室，也是很长一段时间里最带给他安全感的地方。  
  
邓布利多转身面对大门，他的身后出现一把椅子。他在椅子上坐下，开始等待。  
  
他没有等很久，至少感觉上不太久。哈利凭空出现在地上时，邓布利多既松了口气又内疚。  
  
男孩紧闭着眼，他的脑袋里一定翻了天，强烈而凌乱的思想、情感使他们周围的景象扭曲，家具摆设涣散成一团一团雾气，整个空间又恢复最初的混沌。  
  
邓布利多看着地上的男孩，他仍记得好几年前隐身旁观哈利面对厄里斯魔镜的情景。他连续观察了三个晚上，害怕它可能造成的影响，又矛盾地知道这是必须的考验。第三天，也许是私心也许是倾诉欲，他现身透露了一些经验之谈。  
  
“魔镜使我们看到的只是我们内心深处最迫切、最强烈的渴望。你从未见过你的家人，所以就看见他们站在你的周围。然而，这面镜子既不能教给我们知识，也不能告诉我们真相。人们在它面前虚度时日，为他们所看见的东西而痴迷，甚至被逼得发疯，因为他们不知道镜子里的一切是否真实，是否可能实现。”  
  
男孩反问他在魔镜里看见了什么，他一本正经地撒了谎：“羊毛袜。”  
  
哈利离开后，他在魔镜前站了很久。镜子里的他已白发苍苍，站在身旁的格林德沃还是1945年的模样。羊毛袜，他对着镜子摇头失笑。  
  
后来发生的事证明邓布利多过虑了。哈利拥有无以伦比的精神和勇气，他既懂爱——这是对抗伏地魔的最重要的武器，又不被爱所累，所以他注定将实现预言，而不是像邓布利多一样失败。  
  
地上的男孩睁开眼。迷雾变成宽敞、明亮干净的车站大厅。没错，对哈利来说国王十字车站的九又四分之三站台是通往新世界、新生活的起点。  
  
邓布利多又观察了他一会，才出声把迷惑的男孩叫到身边坐下。  
  
哈利很高兴看到他，但也很惊讶。他们聊了很多，他尽可能地解惑，因为这是他欠哈利的，而且他知道这是他们最后一次见面了。他们说到了哈利的死亡、魂器、莉莉的保护魔咒和伏地魔的致命弱点。  
  
然后哈利提到了死亡三圣器和格林德沃。邓布利多垮下肩膀，看着自己的手指，把除了那段私情以外能说的部分都说了：少年时代被困在戈德里克山谷的怨愤不甘，如何被格林德沃的理念吸引，他们如何计划得到死圣、建立巫师统治麻瓜的新秩序，那场可怕的斗殴，阿利安娜的死亡。  
  
提到妹妹的死时，邓布利多的喉咙里发出类似喘气的声音，眼泪也跟着流了下来，他强迫自己继续说下去——关于格林德沃的不告而别，黑魔王的崛起，刻意被双方延迟但最终必须发生的决斗，以及他赢得了格林德沃的老魔杖。  
  
哈利抱住邓布利多的一条胳膊，耐心地等他平静下来。不过对于格林德沃，哈利似乎有不同的想法。“伏地魔想占有老魔杖，他去纽蒙迦德找格林德沃，但是格林德沃撒了谎，声称他从来没有得到过那根魔杖，也不知道它在哪里。他到死也没说。我觉得他悔过了，他想保护你和你的坟墓。”  
  
邓布利多希望他是对的。  
  
分别的时刻还是来了。邓布利多来已经走完了他的一生，哈利则不一样，他还有选择，他可以回去，也可以选择往生。最后哈利再一次让邓布利多惊叹了，他选择回去面对痛苦恐惧和更多的失去，继续战斗，保证伏地魔彻底失败。  
  
送走哈利后，邓布利多独自走上火车。  
  
火车没有开，随着哈利离去，车站也不复存在。迷雾转眼间凝固为黑色石头砌成的石室，将邓布利多包围。石室只有一堵墙上开着比墙缝大不了多少的窗户，露出一条狭长的灰蒙蒙的天空。  
  
邓布利多没有来过这个地方，不是他改变了迷雾呈现的幻象。  
  
“我对那年夏天的记忆跟你说的可大不一样。”  
  
角落里有个人影站起来，走到房间中央。他跟邓布利多差不多高，瘦得皮包骨头，脸像直接往骷髅上贴了层皮，穿的旧罩衫麻袋一样空落落地挂在身上。  
  
邓布利多没有认出眼前的脸，也没有认出声音，奇怪的是他又很清楚这个人是谁，不到几分钟前他刚刚跟哈利谈起过——这个人就是盖勒特·格林德沃，他们现在身处的地方只有可能是纽蒙迦德的高塔，那间囚禁了格林德沃大半生，直到伏地魔将他杀害的囚室。  
  
“也许吧。”邓布利多一屁股坐到囚室的单人床上，突然不那么精神了，“也许是我老糊涂了。”  
  
格林德沃哼了声，上下打量他。“你变了很多，我差点没认出来。”他的目光在邓布利多浓密的长发和长胡子上打转。“口味也变了不少。金发、棕发、黑发……啊，亲爱的纽特最近怎么样？”  
  
邓布利多耸肩。“很好？我们很久没有联系了。”  
  
“‘我最尊敬的教授’和‘我最喜爱的学生’之间发生了什么？”格林德沃讽刺道，“这次他没有出来帮你对抗那家伙？”  
  
“他看透我真正的为人。他后来写过一封信给我，说时间让他对许多事的看法发生了变化，但他和家人远离纷争的决定没有变。我没有抱怨的权力，因为你我的缘故他已经失去了很多。”  
  
他们不约而同的沉默了片刻。  
  
格林德沃又问：“那个家伙呢……伏地魔？告诉我他一开始不长那样。我以为你至少有点底线。”  
  
邓布利多叹了口气，他已经不需要呼吸了，为什么还能叹气呢？隔了半辈子的第一次交流，他居然在向格林德沃解释他跟学生的关系。  
  
“他？他年轻时非常俊美，那时候他叫汤姆·里德尔，他是学校里的……用年轻人的话说——风云人物。很受学生和老师们欢迎。”  
  
“是么。”  
  
他看着格林德沃走到窗边，随意地侧靠到墙上，尽管又苍老又瘦弱，那个人举手投足依然带着昔日的优雅。把无药可救用在已经死去的人身上很奇怪，不过一时之间邓布利多找不到更适合的词语形容自己了。但是，如果格林德沃以为还能激怒他，那么他打错了主意。  
  
“是我把他带到了霍格沃兹。可惜我们合不来，我看出了他的伪装，他看出了我对他的提防，这让他变得更加忌惮我。”一部分人认为邓布利多对里德尔成为伏地魔负有不可推卸的责任。  
  
“真的？你不是很擅长让别人相信你喜欢他们吗？”  
  
“格林德沃。”邓布利多小心地藏住笑容，他的胡子帮了很大的忙，“你不用妒忌我的学生。”  
  
格林德沃像噎到了。“你说什么？”  
  
“我确实有很多喜欢的学生，他们中有一些后来成了很好的朋友和伙伴。但是——”邓布利多也走到窗前，停在距离格林德沃一步远的地方，看着他的眼睛说，“我这一生只爱过一次和一个人，从头到尾只有你。”  
  
他话音刚落，四周的黑墙剧烈震颤，外面传来天崩地裂似的轰隆声，某种巨型建筑物倾倒垮塌发出的声音，它一阵阵冲击着人的鼓膜，使思考成为不可能。囚室的墙壁、天花开始崩裂往下落，柔和明亮的白色光芒从缝隙后透进来，只有邓布利多和格林德沃所站的一小方空间不曾摇晃或被落石击中。  
  
光芒渐渐连成片，整个过程大约持续了几分钟。高塔倾覆，囚室不复存在，当声音终于停止时，明亮的白色迷雾再次包围了他们。  
  
邓布利多低下头，看到一双强壮有力的手，既不属于少年人也不可能属于年过百岁的老人。他连忙伸手去摸脸，引以为傲的长胡子果然被络腮胡取代了，他那又长又浓密的头发也不见了，变成利落的短发。露出来的脖子有点凉，他又叹了口气，暗暗为购买波特牌增发药花的金加隆惋惜。他穿着三件套，领带端端正正，胸袋里叠放着手帕，还是正式得随时可以主持一场典礼。  
  
格林德沃也变了样，瘦削但充满力量的身躯，苍白的皮肤、异色双瞳，淡金色的短发往上翘起，跟主人一样张扬。他戴着根松散的黑领巾、白衬衫领口大开，黑色马甲，黑色双排扣长大衣，黑色皮裤，脚蹬同色系皮长靴。  
  
他们的面容和穿着打扮跟1945年决斗那天分毫不差。  
  
穿着最好的一套行头去跟“最大的敌人”决斗，实在是件让人尴尬的事，好在除了邓布利多自己没有人知道。  
  
对于周遭和自身发生的巨变，格林德沃眉毛都没有抬一下，反而冷静得有几分刻意。“你确实变了很多，过去你可不这么坦白。总是隐晦地绕着圈子，借梦想理念为了更伟大的利益暗示，从不直接谈论感情。”  
  
“我可以对你说相同的话。”除了纽蒙迦德那次，他们俩可算是五十步笑百步。  
  
邓布利多等待了片刻，迷雾没有变化成决斗那天的场景，应该是个好迹象。他又说：“对我而言，是因为童年时代的经历。麻瓜毁了阿利安娜，但是我父亲的所作所为才真正毁了我们的家。我最尊敬信赖的人，违背了他曾经教导我们的一切。学校里没有人愿意做我的朋友，除了多吉，不过一开始那只是因为我们俩都是别人眼中的异类。大家在以为我看不到的地方指指点点，说我是杀人犯的儿子。老师们则总是露出可怜同情的目光，认为我能去上课已经是不幸中的大幸，他们对我没有任何期待。信任和坦白变得非常困难，再加上要对阿利安娜的情况保密，我开始习惯保留所思所想、所见所闻。你恐怕很难理解，但持有秘密带给我自信和安定感。”  
  
“……情况在我三年级开始包揽校内、校外的各种奖项后好转，同学们接纳了我，老师也对我另眼相看。我有一个箱子专门用来放奖章、奖杯和各种比赛的纪念品。每年放假我带着它们回戈德里克山谷，当家里压抑地喘不过气时，我就把它们拿出来看一看，告诉自己我的人生没有被诅咒，光明的未来就在前方，等我获得成功时，我可以为我们家重新带来希望、快乐和尊敬……”  
  
邓布利多摇头，自知扯远了。“但是，是的，信任问题、守密，掌握无人知晓的信息带来的力量，已经成了我的一部分。”  
  
“都是你自己想明白的？了不起。”  
  
邓布利多微笑，无视格林德沃的冷嘲热讽，小心地跨前一步，继续缩短他们之间的距离。“对于你，我想你只是太优秀也太骄傲了。这是一种很微妙的感觉对吗？终于有一个旗鼓相当的人能分享你的梦想理念，支持你、甚至还能在一些方面提出更好的想法启发你，另一方面你又觉得主导地位受到了威胁。一点儿嫉妒？如果我没有第一眼就爱上你，我可能也会。而且你自己说过，没有人能像我一样让你那么快乐。所以，也许还有一点害怕我对你的影响力。”  
  
“你现在让我很不快乐。”格林德沃眯起眼，双手抱臂。  
  
邓布利多泄了气。“是啊，你都不对我笑了。”  
  
“你不觉得你有点……太坦白了吗？”  
  
邓布利多张开双臂示意四周的迷雾。“我只是觉得——上辈子我们饶了那么多圈子，造成了那么多遗憾和悔恨，至少在死后、在生与死的边缘诚实一次。”他又向格林德沃走进半步，感到手指发痒，现在他只要一伸手就能碰到对方了。“格林德沃——”  
  
“你的发音很标准。”格林德沃打断道。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“姑婆向你介绍我后，你用我的姓氏称呼我，记得么？”格林德沃撇嘴，“用你那古怪的，假正经的英国口音。”  
  
“英国口音没有任何问题。”邓布利多抗议，他露出怀念的笑容，“我记得你演示了怎么用你家乡的口音‘正确地’念那四个字。实话实说，我当时有一点儿害羞。”  
  
“害羞？你的下句话是‘我怕我念不准，我就叫你盖勒特吧，你可以叫我阿不思’。结果你的发音不能更标准了。”  
  
邓布利多摊手，笑对格林德沃的白眼。  
  
“竟然没有人怀疑？你的发音跟其他人都不一样，这么多年你是唯一一个念对我的姓氏的人。不过也是，你后来更乐于与蠢材为伍。”  
  
“格林德沃。”邓布利多试着回到先前没有说完的话。“我很抱歉那时候不够坦诚。”  
  
“不必。”  
  
他接下来的话可能会激怒格林德沃，但他已经保证过这一次要坦白。“我也很抱歉没有阻止你，我明知道我们的计划、你的做法都过于激进却一味地纵容，使你偏离得更远。必要时行恰到好处的暴力，不过是我自欺欺人的借口罢了。如果我能坦率地说出想法，意见相左时据理力争，也许我们可以成为更好的人，为世界做一些真正的好事。”  
  
格林德沃果然恼了。“现在说这些还有什么意义？”他眉头蹙起，嘴唇紧抿，脸部的线条愈发凌厉。怒火在他的异瞳里燃烧，也为他的脸颊添上了几分血色。突然他转身背对邓布利多，一个摆手大步向前走去。“叙旧叙够了。”  
  
“可你还欠我一场戏。”  
  
格林德沃脚步一停。“什么？”  
  
“《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。”  
  
“邓布利多。”格林德沃咬牙，“我没有时间陪你犯糊涂。”  
  
“你亲口答应过，你第一次爬上我的窗台时！你得意极了，因为又发现了一样你知道但我不知道的东西，一出麻瓜的戏剧。你说过等我们出发后，你会带我去……伦敦西区？去那儿亲眼看一次。你遵守了所有的承诺——以你的方式，你要违背这一个吗？”  
  
格林德沃没有动。  
  
第三次，邓布利多重重地叹了口气，坐到身后凭空出现的椅子上。“你是对的，现在再说这些有什么意义呢？毕竟这都是‘上辈子’的事了。你不许我忘记，我没有。但是现在，既然连你也不在乎了，我想我终于可以放下陈年旧事往前看了。”  
  
这句话终于让格林德沃回了头。“向前看？”他脸色阴沉地反问。又一把椅子出现在邓布利多身旁，格林德沃怒气气冲冲地走过来坐下。“《罗密欧与朱丽叶》？别怪我没警告你。”  
  
邓布利多低下头。没有了浓密的长胡子，藏住笑容真的很难。  
  
舞台拔地而起，暗红色的帷幕将他们和舞台包围。  
  
演员们粉墨登场，乐声悠扬、觥筹交错，来自两个世仇家族的少男少女在知道真相之前便陷入了爱河。年轻的爱情炽如烈火，伤人时也痛入骨髓。邓布利多开始明白格林德沃说的警告是什么意思，另一方面——  
  
“你真的喜欢这出戏？不过……你当年毕竟才十六岁……”  
  
“跟我的年纪有什么关系？”格林德沃恼道，“你不喜欢？”  
  
邓布利多沉吟。“台词非常精妙没错，感情也很真挚。只是他们的许多问题都可以用魔法解决，所以——有些不真实？”  
  
“哈！你会魔法，结果呢？”格林德沃冷道，“噤声。”  
  
邓布利多正要反驳，听到女演员在台上悲呼，她发现了心上人的真正身份。“我唯一的爱来自我唯一的恨……”  
  
**_知道我为什么恨你吗？_**  
  
哦。  
  
“哦！”  
  
格林德沃转过头，狠狠瞪着他。“没有人教过你看演出要闭上嘴吗？”  
  
女演员又说：“相逢太早，相知太晚，昨日的仇敌，今日的情人，这场爱恋怕是要种下祸根！”  
  
“我觉得我又找到了一个答案。”  
  
“你跟你那些愚蠢的问题和答案。”格林德沃抱怨道。  
  
邓布利多耸肩。“知识的诅咒。”  
  
“这次又是什么？”  
  
“你曾经问过我，知不知道你为什么恨我。”  
  
格林德沃皱眉，他的困惑不像装出来的。“我不记得了。”他承认，“我在决斗前和后来说的很多话只是为了刺激你。”  
  
“我知道。”邓布利多笑道。又过了一会，他轻声问，“你说击中阿利安娜的人不是你，也是为了刺激我？”  
  
“你真的想知道？”  
  
演出早已停止，演员们消失得无影无踪，只剩下空空的舞台。邓布利多低下头看着自己的手，然后又抬起头看格林德沃。“不。我已经用了一辈子愧疚忏悔，我知道阿不福思也一样。”  
  
良久，格林德沃点头。“是的，那也是为了刺激你。”  
  
他们又一次不约而同地陷入沉默，舞台和帷幕从边缘开始一点儿一点儿雾化。格林德沃一手抵着嘴，沉浸在思绪中。  
  
邓布利多碰了碰他放在扶手上的另一只手。“你觉得我们也有同样的问题吗，相逢太早，磨合沉淀的时间又太少？如果我们能在更成熟，更了解这个世界的时候相遇，哪怕那次意外仍然不可避免，也许我们可以处理得更好，不至于留下不可磨灭的伤痕？我们也许能在一起互相治疗，也许会更努力地挽回，而不是吓破了胆各找地方舔自己的伤口，也许我会试着去找你而不只是等待，或者你会留下来再等我一小会。”  
  
格林德沃用一种奇怪的眼神盯着邓布利多，无数种情绪在他的脸上交织。他动了动嘴唇，曲起腿盘膝而坐，转头看向正前方。“我没有走。”  
  
邓布利多大吃一惊。“巴沙特说——”  
  
“我告诉她我走了，但我没有。”群星出现在他们的头顶，地上绿草如茵。“我穿过街道，树林，草地，最后到了这。”  
  
他们的身下不再是柔软的扶手椅，被一块半人高的岩石替代。前方，整片戈德里克山谷尽收眼底，村庄所在之处灯火点点。月光如洗，虫鸣声此起彼落，一阵夜风吹过，几缕金色的长发轻拂邓布利多的脸颊。他侧头看去，坐在他身旁的格林德沃与百年前初见时一模一样。  
  
“你、你坐在这儿等我？”  
  
“还能是谁？”  
  
“多久？”  
  
“直到黎明。”  
  
邓布利多惊呆了。“我不知道。”  
  
格林德沃耸肩，他仍然看着前方。“某个时刻我意识到没有人会来了，上路的只有我和这个。”他从胸袋里掏出他们的瓶子，“一开始我只是想找点事做，只有一个人的时候这地方安静得过分，反正我早就打算好往瓶子里放什么了，所以我想有何不可呢。”  
  
“你放进去一个愿望。”  
  
“啊，最终还是到了你手上。”他顿了顿，有些迟疑，“它在哪？”  
  
“它一直在我那儿，现在也在我的坟墓里。”  
  
格林德沃低下头，看着手中的瓶子。“我本来想等到我们实现里面的愿望以后再给你的，世界上最好的礼物。存放愿望和存放记忆没有太大的区别，对咒语稍加改动即可，只不过需要额外的媒介，我用了几根自己的头发。真讽刺不是吗，那时候我明明知道它不可能成真了。”他终于肯看邓布利多了，他的蓝眼睛还是那么美丽，“弄完时天刚好亮了，你没来。”  
  
“盖勒特。”邓布利多抓住他的手。他们的手交叠在一起颤抖，分不清是因为谁。“再给我——给我们一次机会。”  
  
“你知道我们已经死了吧？这个地方撑不住多久了。”  
  
“可是。”邓布利多收紧手指，告诉他，“死亡不过是另一场伟大的冒险。”  
  
“另一场伟大的冒险？”格林德沃咀嚼着他的话，渐渐眼中又亮起了光。  
  
“我知道你懂，”邓布利多热切地说，“对于头脑十分清醒的人来说，死亡不过是另一场伟大的冒险。你不想看看生与死的尽头吗？甚至超越它们？你不想知道我们能一起创造怎样的传奇吗？我们，只有你和我。”  
  
“听起来倒是挺吸引人。”格林德沃在石头上跪立起来，面向他。“可是，你怎么确定这次就是你和我了呢？你一定用了某种方法才能在这见到那个叫哈利的男孩。”  
  
邓布利多点头。  
  
“什么让你觉得你真的见到了我？”他拖长语调，戳了戳邓布利多的前额，“也许这一切只发生你的脑袋里。”  
  
“我不在乎。”邓布利多用另一只手抓住那只捣乱的手，一起放在他的大腿上。“你在这，我在这，我们在这。这是我唯一在乎的。让我们一起开始一段新的旅程，看看这次它将走向何方。”  
  
笑容又爬上格林德沃的脸颊，他忽地弯下腰轻啄邓布利多的嘴唇，然后挣脱开跳到地上，大笑。“有何不可？不过你得先追上我，阿不思！”话音未落，他已跑出十数步远。  
  
“盖勒特！”邓布利多连忙追了上去。“这不公平！”  
  
“关于公平我跟你说什么来着？”  
  
他们越跑越远，笑声在山野间回荡，两个人影飞快缩小成夜幕下的小小黑点，直至消失不见。  
  
迷雾如同决堤的巨浪从四面八方涌来，将天空、树林、山谷、草地，岩石尽数吞噬。它奔腾翻涌，仿佛从未停止过，从未有人来过。  
  
梦受潜意识和环境影响，记忆在时间的流逝中或美化或丑化，厄里斯魔镜的倒映亦随心境而变。有些人说生与死的边缘只存在于大脑；有些人说当一个人为保护另一个人情愿牺牲生命，他的一部分便永远留在了对方身上，使他们死后也得相见。  
  
极高极高连雾气也无法凝结的地方，两只大鸟突破重重封锁，一金一红，比翼齐飞。  
  
真相或假象并不重要，重要的是选择相信什么，重要的是忠于心的方向。

 

（完）


End file.
